


When in Heat

by BakaPandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Matsuoka Rin, Omega Nanase Haruka, Omega Rin, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin never asked to be an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Hey Sousuke?”

Rin mumbled into the fabric of his scarf. Sousuke glanced at him from behind his own thick scarf, careful not to expose his neck to the nipping cold air.

“Yeah?” Sousuke replied. The word dissipated in a puff of breath before him. Rin only stared at his feet as he walked, silent for a moment as he thought.

“What…” Rin began. “What do you think you’ll present as?” He tightened his fists, shoved deep in his pockets. He regretted not grabbing his gloves that morning. There was a moment of silence before Sousuke shrugged and brought his arms up behind his head, thick-gloved fingers laced together at the base of his skull.

“What knows?” He said noncommittally, deliberately blowing another puff of frosty breath through his words. “The teacher said it’ll happen when it happens.”

“What do you want to present as?” Sousuke shot another side-glance at his best friend who wasn’t looking back at him. When Rin didn’t reply, he only shrugged again. “Does it matter? It’s not like worrying about it will do anything.”

“It does matter, Sousuke!” Rin suddenly rebuked. Sousuke jumped slightly at the outburst and turned to fully face Rin in bewilderment. “It does matter!” Rin repeated, stamping his feet. “Our dream to go to the Olympics will be ruined if one of us is an Omega. Omega’s never reach the Olympics.”

“Oi, Rin…” Sousuke, arms up to placate him. “You don’t know that.” Rin only glared, bright eyes glistening crimson. “Plus, the teacher said Omegas really aren’t different and can do anything even an Alpha can.”

“You know that’s not true, Sousuke.” Rin stated darkly. Sousuke sighed. In a sense, it wasn’t. Physically, yes, Omegas have the potential to be just as competent as any other type, Beta or Alpha. Save for a couple of biological differences, nothing physically impedes them. Societally, however…not so much. Sousuke averted his eyes to the ground. “I’ll definitely be an Alpha.” Rin declared, voice hard and resolute, before Sousuke could reply. Their eyes met and Rin’s gaze burned with determination.

“Yeah.” Was all Sousuke said in return.

 

* * *

 

Rin had his first heat in his second year at Australia. He had woken up with his throat dry as sand and his body burning as if it were in flames. When he didn’t respond to her call for breakfast, Lori went knocking on his door. Even as a Beta, it had taken barely a whiff before she knew exactly what was happening and hastened to help him. Rin didn’t go to school the rest of the week. He didn’t go to practice either. Not that he had been making any progress with his times anyway. Rin cried every night that week, cursing his fate. Just as he had realized he had hit a seemingly impenetrable wall, he is hit with the fate of being an Omega. It was a disaster; he was never going to reach his dream. He should give up and quit swimming. But a small voice within him, deep, familiar, soothing, kept him from doing so…not entirely.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected transfer student comes into the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! I hope you enjoy my take on Omegaverse SouRin :)  
> The story is un-beta'd so I'm sorry if there are typos...

Rin groaned as the insistent beeping increased in tempo. Face still plastered to the pillow, he reached out and patted haphazardly beside him until he found his phone, pressed a random button, and silenced the offending sounding. With a click of his tongue, he pushed himself up and glowered at the puddle of drool darkening a misshapen patch on his pillowcase. Usually mornings aren’t difficult, he enjoyed early starts, but this particular morning, his throat scratched something terrible and his body ached like hell. He’d also had a weird dream that he barely remembered now. He hadn’t had a dream that left him agitated since his little tryst at Regionals with Haru and the others. With another low groan, he pushed himself out of bed to grab his toiletries. A glance behind him showed Ai still sound asleep on the bunk above his, characteristically undisturbed by Rin’s morning ruckus. Rin made a mental note to make sure he was actually awake in time for practice. Running a hand through his hair, Rin padded to the dorm’s communal bathroom.

“Shit.” Rin cursed under his breath as he uncapped the bottle. Two lone pills sat at the bottom, staring at him like accusing eyes. He had been so immersed in training now that he had found his reason to keep swimming, to aim for the world even as an Omega, that he had neglected to refill his heat suppressants. He sighed heavily before popping one of the pills. It was significantly more difficult to get suppressants in Japan than it had been in Australia. It’ll take at least a week for a new shipment to come in. If he made the order now, hopefully it’ll reach him in time.

“Ai, wake up.” Rin called immediately upon re-entering the room. “AI.” He shouted louder, a little gruffer than he had intended, when there was no reply. It had the desired response as the small lump peeking over the top bunk railing suddenly jerked and a head of silver hair shot up, immediately followed by a squeaked,

“YES!” Ai’s bleary gaze swept around the room until they landed on Rin’s somehow simultaneously fond yet menacing glower. “R-Rin-senpai!” Rin only shook his head in exasperation.

“You need to get up. We have practice in half an hour.” he said. There was a scramble of movement.

“Yes, Rin-senpai!” Ai replied earnestly.

 

* * *

 

Rin ruffled the towel over his hair, patting dry the excessive water from his shower. Even though he was going to jump in the pool in less than an hour, he’d rather not have a soaked shirt until then. “Oi.” Rin called darkly when something caught the corner of his eye.

“Y-Yes, Rin-senpai?” Ai was just about to leave for the bathroom.

“I thought I told you to clean up properly here.” Rin jabbed a finger at the mess of books, papers, and strewn clothes across one of the two desks in the room. Ai visible winced. “We’re changing roommates in a couple days, do you really want them to come in here with this crap everywhere?” Ai wilted slightly.

“Yes, senpai. I’ll clear up immediately.” Rin nodded and Ai left the room.

 

* * *

 

Omegas at Samezuka Academy study and live along side everyone else, which was more than that could be said for most other institutions in Japan. As long as the Omega remained strict to their hormone treatment, a weekly pill paired with a daily wash treatment to control the intoxicating scent that could cause problems for unbound Alphas and particularly virile Betas, there was usually no issue; administration also provided a fair amount of protection should problems arise. However, due to the expensive nature of the treatment, it was not an option for many. Funnily enough, the few Omegas at the school tended to gravitate towards one another, regardless. Rin, however, avoided such cliques. He had been lucky, as his skill in the water had gained him enough attention for the school to offer him a scholarship and pay for his treatment. When he had first arrived, he had been scoffed at by his teammates. It had been rough since at the time, he had been in a very dark place and it had taken Haru, an Omega like himself, and the rest of the Iwatobi team to drag him back into the light and prove that Omegas could succeed. Afterwards, it only took a few well-constructed glares and a race or two to earned him his teammates grudging tolerance, if not respect. The shock when Captain Mikoshiba, (the loudest and most obnoxious Alpha Rin has ever met, whom needs to stay away from his sister, and whom Rin respects immensely), made him the next team captain resonated all the way to administration. There had been a tussle, but in the end, with the help of Mikoshiba’s unwavering resolve, Rin was appointed captain. He prided himself in the image he has built since.

 

* * *

 

Rin contemplated the issue of approaching his health advisor about replenishing his heat suppressants as he strode towards the natatorium locker room. That day’s dose as well as the one remaining pill will get him through the next couple of weeks. He should get the order long before then if he made it that afternoon. He shuddered to think if it didn’t. The horror stories of Omegas instantly succumbing to their heats with a single missed dose drove him to stick strictly to his prescription. Rin shook his head, teeth gritted slightly, to clear the thought. That morning’s practice proceeded without fanfare.

 

* * *

 

Rin took his usual seat by the window with a loud sigh. In a panic instigated by his damn paranoia, he had let morning practice end early so he could sprint to his health advisor’s office to make the order before his first class. He felt better, now that it was said and done, but that sense of dread would not leave him entirely until that little orange pill bottle could be used like a maraca.

 

* * *

 

He smelled him first before anything. Actually, that would be an understatement. The scent that assaulted him was more like a punch in the gut. Rin nearly doubled over with a gasp as his head suddenly swam and the knot that suddenly twisted in his stomach shot searing heat to the tips of his extremities. He cursed under his breath, barely registering the teacher’s voice as he spoke, as he struggled to regain his composure. The heady scent belonged unmistakably to an Alpha.

Occasionally, an Alpha’s pheromones could overcome the effect of the suppressants and trigger heat like symptoms, even though a full heat wouldn’t actually occur. This usually only occurred through prolonged exposure. While, Alphas, unlike Omegas, can control the strength at which they release their pheromones to a certain degree, those who needed to work and live in close quarters with Omegas on a regular basis would also have their own wash regiment to maintain while at Samezuka. Most others, however, did not, and the social stigma that surrounded walking around blasting your pheromones like an asshole was normally enough to keep things in check.

With gritted teeth, Rin snuck a glance at the one other Omega in the class, a scrawny little thing he barely knew the name of, only to see him looking just as flushed and squirming uncomfortably in his seat. A pass over the few Alphas in the class showed them bristling with tension; a few even had their teeth bared in a grimace. That confirmed it. Whoever just entered the classroom was a giant overconfident prick who clearly wanted to have his ass handed to him. Hands curled into tight shaking fists, Rin jerked his attention to the front of the classroom, ready to chew out the newcomer. But the moment their gazes met, Rin’s stomach dropped. Everything about the young man was foreign yet familiar to Rin all at once, from slope of his nose, to the curve of his jaw, to the twist of his mouth. The only thing that hadn’t changed all these years were those heavy drooping eyes with a teal gaze that seemed to caress him yet pierce right through him at the same time. All of the previous agitation dissipated from within Rin in an instant as a single name tumbled from his lips when the newcomer’s own mouth quirked slightly up in a smirk.

“Sou…suke…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it really unexpected though?


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes the decision of a lifetime.

The first sensation that coursed through Rin was giddiness. It has been five years since he last saw Sousuke. To have his best and closest friend back in such a trying time of his life would be wonderful. The second was guilt because Rin had been the one to stop writing first those years ago. He had been the one to not contact Sousuke even after Rin had crawled his way out from the pit of despair he had dug himself into. He had been the one who had abandoned his best friend. The last emotion that had him almost vibrating in his seat was purely petty jealous rage because _of course_ Sousuke would present as an Alpha. Rin glared at Sousuke’s profile two rows away from him. Interestingly enough, the moment Sousuke had sat down in his seat, the onslaught of pheromones had diminished to normal levels, much to Rin’s and the rest of the class’ relief.

Rin continued to stare, assessing his best friend’s visage. Sousuke had matured significantly since the last time they saw each other just before Rin left for Australia. His previously small face, puffed slightly at the cheeks with baby fat, had slimmed and sharped to a strong jawline; his profile almost regal in its masculinity. A sweep down his body showed broad, butterfly shoulders, a long torso, and long legs that barely fit beneath the desk. He was definitely still taller than Rin. Rin could only describe the twisting his chest to be envy. He quickly looked away with a disgruntled pout when Sousuke’s teal eye slid to the side to glance straight at him.

 

* * *

 

The moment the bell rang to signal the end of classes that afternoon, Rin shot straight out of his seat with a clatter, stalked over to Sousuke, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him out of the classroom, ignoring the looks of bewilderment from their classmates. Rin knew full well the kind of impression they gave: an Omega dragging along a hulking Alpha behind could really only mean one thing, but Rin paid no mind has he lead his best friend through the halls without a single word.

He didn’t stop until they reached a deserted courtyard. Once he sure they were out of prying eyes, he released his vice grip on Sousuke’s wrist and turned to face him. Sousuke maintained a neutral mien as their eyes met. Immediately Rin lunged at him, fist pulled back, with Sousuke mirroring him barely a beat later. But their fits never met, only crossed at the wrists before falling easily into a handshake routine that flowed naturally like water. They ended with their arms clasped, heads together, before bursting out in laughter. And then Rin lands a hard punch on Sousuke’s bicep.

“OW!” Sousuke yelped, recoiling as he rubbed the throbbing sting from the assault. “I see you for the first time in five years and I get punched?” Rin’s lips jutted out in a pout that he knew clashed horribly with the glare he was desperately trying to pin on the other.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing walking in with your stupid Alpha status, blasting your stupid pheromones like some arrogant prick.” Rin demanded in a feeble attempt to stay angry. It was getting increasingly difficult when Sousuke gave him a pout of his own.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” He mumbled as his hand crept up to rub the back of his neck in that same way he did when he was twelve. “I was a bit anxious so I forgot to keep it in check, that’s all.” Rin snorted.

“You hardly seemed anxious at all.”

“Well, that means my tactic worked, right?”

“Yeah but now the class probably thinks you’re a giant dick.” Rin couldn’t hold it much longer. “C’mere.” And he pulled Sousuke into a tight hug.

With such close contact, Sousuke’s scent washed over him once more as if he’d just dunked himself underwater. But the feeling wasn’t as violently punctuating as it had been back in the classroom. Instead, it felt just like when he swam: a warm inviting embrace that made him giddy and sent his heart racing. He wanted to stay there forever, surrounded by the soothing scent that wrapped so warm around him. He probably would have if Sousuke didn’t stiffen considerably under his hold. Rin sighed and supposed he might as well rip the Band-Aid off.

“Yes.” Rin intoned as he pulled away, shoving his hands in his pockets. His body suddenly felt far too cold. “I presented as an Omega.” A bitter laugh slipped from his lips, despite himself. “I probably jinxed myself that day, you remember?”

“Rin-“

“But,” Rin continued, pinning Sousuke with a hard look. Sousuke was the last person he wanted pity from. “like hell that’s going to stop me. I will damn well be the first Omega to win gold at the Olympics.” Rin watched as Sousuke’s expression shifted from slight bewilderment to that one smile he knew only made an appearance in special situations. Then Sousuke laughed and something twisted deep in Rin’s chest.

“Of course, Rin.” Sousuke said through a chuckle, “I never once doubted you for a moment, Alpha, Omega, or otherwise.” Rin huffed, trying to suppress the heat threatening to prickle up his neck. Instead, he hid his embarrassment by punching Sousuke in the arm again, lighter this time, and changed the subject.

“Goddamn you, presenting as an Alpha. What the hell, Sousuke, you’re freaking huge.” Sousuke only chuckled again and relaxed easily into a self-assured stance.

“Yeah, all the training certainly helped. But you’re one to talk.” Rin would deny that he squirmed under the intense gaze that swept once down then up his body. “You’re pretty bulked up for an Omega.” Rin dug his knee into the back of Sousuke thigh with a click of his tongue.

“Shut it. I worked hard to look as good as I do.” Sousuke laughed. They strode to sit on the stone steps by the courtyard. “But seriously though, what brings you to Samezuka?” Rin asked. “Weren’t you at some nationally ranked school for swimming?” Sousuke shrugged and leaned back on his elbows.

“Just thought I’d spend my last year of high school doing what I wanted since I know what I’m doing after I graduate.” Sousuke sounded solemn.

“Oi…” A sense of dread suddenly welled up within Rin. He leaned close, scrutinizing his best friend’s face. “You’re not telling me you’re quitting swimming are you?” The words were bitter on his tongue as he watched Sousuke lean back forward to hide his face. Panic bristled in Rin’s chest as Sousuke remained silent. Then Rin saw the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smirk and Sousuke looked up at him once more, deep teal eyes glistening smugly. 

“I was scouted.” Sousuke said simply. It felt as if a bucket of cold water was suddenly dumped over Rin’s head.

“You bastard.” Rin snapped, getting to his feet to dig his toe into Sousuke’s shin. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Stop, that hurts, Rin!” Sousuke protested through his laughter as he half-heartedly tried to fight him off. Rin collapsed back down to sit on the stone steps, eyes slipping shut as he leaned back.

“Ah…that’s great, I’m jealous. I’ve just got this year left to try and get scouted.”

“I’m sure you will be.” Sousuke said without hesitation. Rin only hummed in response, enjoying the pleasant buzzing that thrummed through him.

“Hey Sousuke, let’s be roommates.” The suggestion slipped out before Rin could even consider it. Suddenly the air around them went cold and the pleasurable buzzing stopped. Rin almost recoiled but, instead, looked quickly at his best friend, wary of the sudden change. “You don’t…want to?”

“Rin.” Sousuke started, tone serious. “You don’t think that would be bad? I’m an Alpha, you’re an Omega. What if…something happened?” Rin’s collar suddenly felt far too warm. “And,” Rin detected disappointment in his tone. “I highly doubt administration would allow it.” Crossing his arms, Rin slouched in his seat. So much for his good mood. No, this wasn’t right. He wants this.

“Sousuke, you want it, too, though, right?” Rin asked. Sousuke scratched back of his neck again.

“Well, yes, but-“

“Then I trust you. We can make it work. I’m on heat suppressants and as long as you keep your dumb pheromones in check, it should be ok, right? If that’s not enough, there’s a wash regiment for you Alphas too.”

“Rin, I don’t think-“

“And, if worst comes to worst,” Rin continued over Sousuke. “We could…pretend that we’re bonded?”

“Rin!” Sousuke gaped. Even Rin couldn’t quite believe he just suggested that. Heat flooded to his face, making him squirm uncomfortably. No, be definitely couldn’t believe he just suggested that. And, the fact that the idea of being bonded to Sousuke made a small part of him _happy_ was incredibly unsettling.

“It’s just as a last resort, Sousuke.” He added quickly, stamping down what he knew was the instinctual side of him that made him feel that way. It was just the Omega side of him trying to appeal to Sousuke’s Alpha. But his choice to room with Sousuke was his alone. “Come on, what do you say?” Sousuke regarded him carefully.

“Are you really…ok with this?”

Yes.” Rin replied firmly.

“And nothing will talk you out of it?” Rin shook his head. A heavy sigh blew from Sousuke’s lips.

“Then I’m down.”

Rin grinned.


	4. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin didn't think bringing himself up meant bringing Sousuke down.

“What do you mean you were planning on doing something like this from the beginning?” Rin stared down the small panel of two Beta men and one Alpha woman poised behind a table before him and Sousuke.

“Matsuoka-kun,” the Alpha woman replied calmly, voice laced with authority, “An Omega being captain of one of the best sports teams at Samezuka Academy is bound to cause an outcry. We felt as a committee that assigning you to be paired up with an Alpha as “support” would alleviate some of the resistance we have been experiencing.” Rin gritted his teeth.

“I don’t need “support”. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thanks. ” He bit out, struggling to keep his anger in check. One of the Beta men nodded,

“We understand that, Matsuoka-kun, but it was a unanimous decision for your protection.”

“How come other Omegas aren’t subject to this nonsense?” Rin demanded.

“Other Omegas at this school aren’t participating in such high profile extracurricular activities.” Rin clicked his tongue in irritation.

“We had already gone through a few candidates and were just starting the second round of interviews.” The Alpha woman spoke before Rin could retort once more. “However, we never expected you to come waltzing in with a decision of your own.” She turned her attention to Sousuke, who up until this point had been silent, standing with his back straight and shoulders squared. Rin was suddenly reminded why he was there in the first place.

“Sousuke’s my best friend, not some bodyguard. We wanted to room together because of that reason alone. The fact that he’s an Alpha has nothing to do with it.” The other Beta man shuffled his papers.

“The fact that he’s an Alpha actually makes our job easier. If Yamazaki-kun is able to meet our expectations, you two may room together.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“We can begin the interview now. If you would please give us some time, Matsuoka-kun.”

 

* * *

 

Rin fumed as he sat in the bench outside of the office, arms crossed tightly over his chest. It was outrageous that they believed he needed a bodyguard of any sort. Even with the recent slight societal shift in viewpoints towards Omegas, the general stereotype of Omegas being weak and helpless and only existing to be coddled was still pervasive and never failed to piss Rin off. He sighed and relaxed slightly in his seat. It was a good thing Sousuke showed up when he did. At the very least he’d have someone he could trust to truly have his back.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke sat rigidly in his seat, hands curled into fists on his knees as he waited for someone to speak.

“How are you, Yamazaki-kun?” The Alpha woman spoke first, knitting her fingers together on the table before her. Sousuke flexed his own and forced them to relax.

“Fine.”

“I’m going to ask you tone it down a notch, Yamazaki-kun. We’re just here to ask a few questions, not interrogate you. No need to puff yourself up.” Sousuke winced slightly and took a deep breath. He hadn’t even realized he had been wound up enough to start releasing intimidation factors. Would they penalize him for not being able to control himself well enough? “That’s much better.” The Alpha woman continued calmly. “Now, it says here that you’ve just transferred in. Excellent grades and excellent recommendations; it’s not surprising you were accepted despite entering for the third year. But, Tokitsu is an excellent school in itself, a powerhouse also for swimming, which you were an illustrious member of. What brings you here to Samezuka Academy?” Sousuke dropped his gaze briefly to his lap.

“I wanted to swim with Rin again in my last year of high school.” He said simply.

“What is your relationship with Matsuoka?”

“We’re childhood friends. We grew up together.”

“I see, then your parents know each other well?” Sousuke wasn’t really sure he liked where the conversation was going.

“To an extent. They’re not as close as we are, but they do know of each other.”

“Has there been any previous arrangement for the two of you to bond?” It was suddenly getting uncomfortably hot in the room. Sousuke shifted in his seat.

“No. We went our separate ways before we presented.” Sousuke knew it was coming.

“Do you have the intention of courting him?” He let out a sigh.

“Yes.” He replied after a moment. There wasn’t any point in lying. “But only if he’s receptive to it. If he isn’t…I won’t force him.” He finished with a shrug. The three panel members shared a look before the Alpha woman spoke again.

“Matsuoka is one of the most talented Omegas Samezuka Academy as seen. He also has the disposition to handle the opposition he is bound to face.” Amused pride sparked to life within Sousuke. “This is why we believe he would make an excellent role model for other Omegas at the school and for those that he will surely meet later in life. This is why we’ve allowed him to take on leadership roles typically delegated to Alphas.”

“However,” one of the Beta men spoke in continuation. “As an unbound Omega, he is at risk at being approached by Alphas and consequently forced into bonding if he lets his guard down. Having an unwanted bond and having break it can have detrimental affects on him physically and mentally, even more so if there’s an unwanted pregnancy involved.” Sousuke frowned at the explanation.  
“So you were planning on making him bond with someone?” He asked suspiciously.

“Making him? No. We simply wanted to facilitate the possibility of him making one himself. Ideally, having him bonded and stable would make things easier. But, the last time we suggested it, he didn’t exactly agree.”

“And what if one of your candidates tried to force a bond on him?”

“That’s why we’ve had the extensive interviews as well as other precautionary methods.”

“Would you force a bond on him, Yamazaki-kun?” It was sickening that they would even ask such a question. Sousuke gritted his teeth, bristling slightly.

“Of course not. Rin’s dream is to reach the Olympics and I will do everything my power to have him achieve that goal, bonded or not.” The Alpha woman blinked slowly at him before putting on a smile.

“Thank you, Yamazaki-kun. That will be all. We can have Matsuoka-kun come back in now."

 

* * *

 

Rin wondered what they had talked about as he re-entered the office. Sousuke was still seated, but he turned back to look at Rin. Rin gave him a questioning look, but Sousuke only shrugged vaguely in response.

“Well?” Rin asked as he plopped down in the other available chair. “Did he pass your interview?”

“With flying colors.” The Alpha woman replied easily, shuffling her papers again. Giddiness suddenly welled up within Rin and he looked over at Sousuke, who gave him a lopsided smile in return. “You two can start rooming together when the dorm room turnover happens on Friday.” Rin automatically held a fist over the gap between his chair and Sousuke’s. Sousuke chuckled and tapped it with his own. “But, before that, Yamazaki-kun will have come back in for a physical check up and be introduced to using the Alpha targeted hormonal treatment.” Rin stiffened.

“Why?” He asked. “Wouldn’t that stuff mess with him?”

“It is a necessary thing if you are to live together and we want to avoid something happening. It’ll take some getting used to, but it is tested harmless. ”

“Sousuke is an athlete! He can’t have something like that slowing him down!” Rin recalled hearing about the drug. It was relatively new and nowhere near as well developed as Omega heat suppressants. It essentially dulled the Alpha’s ability to perceive and react to pheromones but came with side affects, most concerning of which was extensive fatigue. Most Alphas complained about feeling very weak when they used it.

“If he has to, he can come off the drug. It leaves the system quickly.”

“But—“

“Rin.” Rin looked over at Sousuke who only gave him a reassuring smile. “I can handle it, it’s fine.” Rin frowned hard.

“Can we decide if he can stop using it?” The Alpha woman sighed.  
“The only situation in which we would officially allow him to come off of it would be if you chose to bond.” Rin’s neck prickled at the suggestion. “Otherwise, he must follow the regiment for your protection.” Rin was ready to keep arguing.

“Rin, it’s fine, really. You don’t have to worry.” Rin glowered at Sousuke, who met his gaze with steady determination. Rin slumped in his seat.

“Is that all?” He grumbled, ready to leave the oppressive office.

“Yes.” One of the Beta men replied. “Yamazaki-kun, you will have to come in tomorrow afternoon for the physical and orientation.” Sousuke nodded as he stood; Rin stood with him.

“Matsuoka-kun, these are for you.” One of the Beta men came around the table and placed three little vials in Rin’s outstretched hand.

“…What are these?” He asked apprehensively.

“Tranquilizers.” Rin almost threw the vials across the room.

“Don’t mess with me!” He snarled. “First the drugs, and now this? What is he, some wild animal now? What the hell do I need tranquilizers for?”

“Young Alphas like Yamazaki-kun are prone to being volatile if they’re thrown into a frenzy.” Rin’s entire frame shook in rage at the implication.

“Sousuke wouldn’t do something like that.”

“It’s not a matter whether he would or wouldn’t, Matsuoka-kun. Until he has reached full adulthood or has bonded, he will submit to his urges if they are triggered.”

“Still—“

“They’re for emergencies only.” Came the even response. “And not necessarily for Yamazaki-kun specifically. They can be used on anyone you need them to be used on. Break the seal and inject the needle into any area of exposed skin. It’ll buy you time to get help.” Rin whirled around at the chuckle from beside him to see Sousuke smiling into his hand.

“Looks like I’ll have to be careful about teasing you too much if I don’t want to be knocked out, huh?” He said with a grin.

“Sousuke!” Rin cried. “This isn’t funny!” His throat was beginning to feel tight. “They’re treating you like some wild beast!” He pointed at the Alpha woman. “You’re an Alpha, too, aren’t you? Isn’t this degrading? Where’s that arrogant pride in autonomy you Alphas all have, huh?”

“What must be done, must be done, Matsuoka-kun.” She replied calmly.  “We’re trying to help you.” Rin was at his wit’s end. If he had known merely asking for Sousuke to be his roommate was going to be such an ordeal, he never would have suggested it.

“Rin, please. It’s fine, really.” Rin’s throat closed further and he really felt the tears begin to rise this time.

“Hey, don’t cry…” Sousuke said, reaching for him. Rin gritted his teeth and turned on his heel towards the door, grabbing Sousuke’s outstretched wrist on the way.

“I’m not crying. We’re leaving.”

Rin was sure to close the door hard behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin likes dragging Sousuke places. Or rather, I like making Rin drag Sousuke places.


	5. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They settle things the good old fashion way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On roll with this haha...of course inspiration comes when I should be studying for finals...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy  
> Un-beta'd so sorry for typos and grammar mistakes.

Rin glowered at the little vials resting by his feet on the bed. The idea of ever using the tranquilizers on Sousuke sickened him to his core. He had considered disposing them entirely, but decided that perhaps they might be useful for other purposes. With an annoyed sigh he got up from his bed and dumped the vials into a drawer in his desk, grabbed his phone, and settled back down. He glanced at the time. Sousuke should have already left for his appointment. Rin sighed again and dialed a number. It rang twice.

“Hello?”

“Yo, Makoto.” Rin greeted casually, setting against the head frame of his bunk, one arm propped up on a knee.

“Hi, Rin!” Rin’s mood couldn’t help but lift slightly in response to Makoto’s cheery disposition, “How have you been?”

“Fine, fine.” Rin said, running a hand through his hair. “You?”

“I’ve been great! Getting along with things. Third year’s going to be tough.” Rin chuckled slightly.

“Yeah.” He replied. “Is Haru with you?”

“He is. Do you want to speak with him?”

“Yeah.” Rin heard muffled voices through the speaker before there was a crackle.

“Rin.” A different voice spoke this time.

“Yo, Haru.”

“What do you want?” Rin clicked his tongue at Haru's tone.

“What’s with the attitude? You’re not still mad about last time, are you?” There was no reply. Rin sighed before he continued. “Geez, whatever…You remember Sousuke, right?”

“What’s wrong with Yamazaki?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with him, Haru.” Rin snapped with a spark of annoyance. “He’s back. He’s here, transferred to Samezuka.” There was a pause.

“And this matters to me…how…?” Rin groaned and slouched all the way down to lie on his back.

“You’re so difficult. He’s an Alpha, Haru. An Alpha.”

“I can’t tell whether you’re mad or pleased about this.”

“I’m not mad or pleased, I’m just telling you—“

“Are you planning on bonding with him?” Heat suddenly flared to Rin’s face.

“What? No! I mean—well I don’t—I was just—UGH.” Rin almost threw his phone across the bed. “He’s my oldest friend, Haru. Best friend, even. I just…I don’t know. I was just thinking ok? I just wanted to know how you and Makoto deal with it because we uh…we’re going to room together.” He said the last part quickly, almost hushed. There was another moment of silence.

“…Do you really think that’s a good idea, Rin?”

“Why would it be a bad idea?” He threw back reflexively. There wasn’t an immediate reply, but Rin could picture the shrug.

“I don’t know him like you do, Rin. I’m sure he’s a very different person to me than he is to you. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Trust me, I won’t let him hurt me. Just…how do you and Makoto deal with it? You know, since he’s an Alpha and whatever.”

“We don’t, it is what it is.”

“What? What the hell does that even mean? You don’t even remember to take your suppressants half the time—“ A thought suddenly occurred to him. “Wait, Haru.” Rin hissed into the phone. “You two aren’t already bonded, are you?” Rin thought back to whether he noticed a change in scent between them when he saw them the last time.

“No, we’re not, but we will be.”

“And when the hell did you decide that.”

“Six years ago.”

“Haru, you haven’t even presented then.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Rin pinched his brow.

“I don’t know why I bothered,” he muttered darkly. “It’s the two of you. _Of course_ you’d be together whether you were both Alphas or both Omegas or whatever.” Haru didn’t reply. “Ugh, fine, let me talk to Makoto again.”

“Hi, Rin.” Rin sigh in relief at the return of the cheerful voice. “What were you two talking about? It sounded serious.”

“Makoto,” Rin began again, “Do you remember Sousuke?”

“Hmm…Yes! You and Yamazaki-kun went to Sano Elementary together, right?

“Yeah. Anyway…he’s transferred here to Samezuka.”

“That’s great! You are good friends, yeah?”

“We are! And I’m glad to have him back but it’s just…well he’s an Alpha.”

“Oh.” Rin wasn’t sure how to interpret Makoto’s tone. He waited with bated breath. “Well,” Makoto continued after a pause, “What does that mean for you?” Rin clicked his tongue, fingers burying themselves in his hair.

“I don’t know, Makoto. What I do know is that I requested to room with him in the dorm and before you say anything, we’ve already decided that we’ll make this work. The only issue is that they’re making him take that Alpha hormone drug or whatever and I haven’t heard great things about it. It’s just…you and Haru are always together. How do you handle it?” Makoto let out a quiet laugh.

“It’s been…difficult. You know how Haru is. I have to remind him to take his suppressants every week. Even still, he lets his guard down too easily.” There was a moment of silence. “It gets really hard sometimes, Rin. Just…be careful, alright? I don’t know Yamazaki-kun well enough to speak for him, but for us Alphas, we can lose control if we let our guards down.”

“Makoto…did something happen?” He heard the shuffle of static from Makoto shaking his head.

“No, nothing serious. It’s just a while ago, Haru forgot to refill his suppressants and he missed a dose because of it. And, well, he went into heat. I was luckily able to sense it before it fully hit him.” Makoto chuckle lightly, but Rin could hear a strain in the sound. “It was a battle within me. The urge to…claim him was unbearable. I’m sorry, this is far too much information.”

“No it’s fine…it’s good to know I suppose. But…Haru said you two were planning on bonding.” Makoto laughed again, embarrassment coloring the sound.

“Did he? It’s far too early, I think. I don’t want to chain him down when he’s so talented, just like you are. Plus, sometimes I…never mind.” Rin frowned at the evasive response. Makoto let a cough. “Anyway, because of what happened, I’ve actually started doing the treatment myself.” Rin startled and jerked in his seat, pulling the phone close.

“Wait really? Are you ok? Is it really bad?”

“It’s been fine so far.” Makoto said lightly. “Though the fatigue is no joke. I’m pretty tired by the end of the day. Can’t last as long as a normally can.” He let out another soft laugh. “I can barely keep up with Haru during our runs.”

“Makoto—“

“But it’s fine though…I don’t think I’ll be swimming competitively after high school, so I’m not exactly looking to impress. As long as I’m in my top shape during competitions, it’s fine.”

“Makoto, that’s not—“

“It’s to keep Haru safe, Rin. It’s the least I can do until—HARU!” Rin stared at his feet in alarm as he listened to the scuffle on the other end. Muffled voices punctuated by Makoto’s characteristic cry of Haru’s name rang tinny through the speaker.

“Rin.”

“Haru…?” Rin replied, wary of Haru’s tone.

“I hate it. It makes him smell weird and he’s tired all the time. It’s not Makoto.” Makoto’s cry of complaint could be heard in the background. “I promised that I’d be better with the suppressants but he won’t listen.”

“Haru—“

“He’s an Alpha and he can’t even keep up with me because of this stupid drug. People can tell and they look at him like he’s a dog about to be put down. It’s humiliating for him.” The agitation coming from Haru, so different from the usual cool demeanor, made Rin’s stomach twist. “If Yamazaki is—“

“Rin?” Makoto’s voice was near breathless. “Don’t listen to Haru, he’s over exaggerating—“  
“Makoto!” Rin’s lips pressed tightly together at the anger in Haru’s voice in the background.

“It’s fine, really!” Makoto continued quickly, “I’m sure Yamazaki-kun knows what he’s getting into and it’s for your sake. It really isn’t so bad, honest!” There was more scuffling and a faint “Haru, stop, please!” Rin waited in tense silence. “Since you’re deciding to room together, this is reasonable. It’s for your own good. Anyway, we should go. Hah…Haru’s mad again…Sorry, Rin, we’ll see you sometime later, ok?” Rin was barely able to slip in a reply before the line cut off with a click.

 

* * *

 

His throat was feeling unbearably tight as he glowered at the phone he’d just tossed to the foot of the bed. He drew his knees to his chest and chewed on his lip. Sousuke was an excellent athlete, ranked among the top in the nation for butterfly. He was even scouted! And now he was going to throw that all away because of Rin? Rin gnashed his teeth at the thought and launched himself towards the door. He was going to stop Sousuke. He yanked the door open and stalked out only to walk face first into what might as well have been a brick wall. He stumbled back, nose smarting, only to lose his footing and fall backwards. His descent, however, was jerked to a halt by bruising grip on his arm. Suddenly, he was wrapped in a warm embrace and surrounded by a strong musk that somehow dispersed all the tension that had been buzzing within him up until that point. The warmth left him all to quickly as he was pushed back gently and Sousuke’s face, pinched in concern, came into view.

“Rin?” he said, brows furrowed. “Are you alright? I didn’t know you were coming out.” Rin felt as if his mind was in a haze at the scent that seemed to blanket him. It took a second, more urgent call of his name from Sousuke to yank him from his daze and he shook himself into focus.

“Sousuke?” He mumbled.

“Rin, are you ok? What happened?” Rin didn’t reply as he suddenly remembered why he was so agitated before.

“SOUSUKE!” He repeated, now with urgency, as he grabbed his best friend by the labels of his jacket, and pulled him to eye-level. Sousuke stared back at him, eyes wide in bewilderment. “Don’t you dare take that drug.” Rin hissed.

“Rin?” Sousuke replied uncertainly. “I thought we already discussed this?”

“No, I’m not letting you give up your physical ability for my sake.” The anger within him was beginning to fade, only to be replaced by a numbing sensation. “Stop releasing calming factors, Sousuke. I’m trying to talk to you.” He snapped tightening his grip on Sousuke’s jacket.

“It’s because you’re being unreasonable, Rin. I already said I’m fine with it.” One of his large hands moved to cover Rin’s, applying gently pressure for Rin to release him.

“Sousuke, I just spoke with Makoto and Haru just now. Makoto’s also taking the drug and it’s really affecting him! I don’t want you to have to do that, not when you’ve been scouted and everything!”

“I’ll be fine, Rin. You don’t have to worry so mu—“

“It’s not fine, Sousuke! If you’re going to swim, I want to you swim seriously! You can’t do that with something like this holding you back. It’s fine we don’t have to room together. I can stay with Ai, it’s not a big deal—“

“Rin.” Sousuke grip on Rin’s hand tightened. Suddenly the atmosphere around them became oppressive and Rin felt his fingers loosen their hold and his knees go weak. Rin gritted his teeth as he resisted the urge to submit under the intimidation factors that suddenly came off of Sousuke in waves. Sousuke didn’t stop until Rin had fallen limp in his arms. Rin huffed as the previous numbing sensation returned. It was times like these that he cursed his Omega body for being easily manipulated. Gentle fingers ran soothingly through his hair. “Rin.” Rin felt, more than heard, Sousuke rumble deep in his chest. “I’ll be fine. But if it really bothers you that much, how about we do a throwdown for it?” Rin clicked his tongue and pushed himself from Sousuke’s embrace, reluctantly if he was being honest.

“Fine.” He huffed. “If I win, you’re not taking that drug.” Sousuke only smiled.

“And if I win,” he supplied easily, “I’ll handle it and we can room together.” They pulled their fists back and together cried,

“JAN KEN—“

 

 

Sousuke won.


	6. Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer can he pretend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update this time...I need to get through finals...
> 
> Un-beta'd so sorry for typos and grammar mistakes

“Even though we’ve only been together for one short year, it’s been a pleasure getting to know you, Rin-senpai!”

Rin looked up from packing his things to face the Omega blubbering tearfully at him. “What are you making such a big deal out of it for, Ai?” He replied with fond exasperation. “We’re just changing rooms since it’s the start of a new school year.” He stood and rested his hand on Ai’s head, gently ruffling the soft silver strands. “Make sure to keep this place clean when I’m gone, alright?” Rin smiled when Ai sniffled loudly through his eager nodding. One year Rin’s junior, Ai was the only other Omega on the swim team, having joined at the same time as Rin. They had been assigned to room together for practical reasons.  And for all the occasionally stifling cheerfulness Ai exuded alongside his admiration for his senior, Rin appreciated his presence and support, especially so when he had been suffering so much the prior year. Ai had been a constant beacon of light in the darkness Rin had surrounded himself in and without him, that darkness might have consumed him entirely. Rin smiled again to himself as he heaved his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave.

“I’m a little worried, though, Rin-senpai.” Rin looked back in question. Ai sniffed again into the back of his hand. “Are you sure you’ll be ok? I-I’m sure Yamazaki-senpai is a good person, but…he’s still an Alpha.”  Rin gave a noncommittal shrug.

“I’ll be fine, Ai. Sousuke and I are good friends.”

“But what if—“ Ai cried in shock when Rin reached over and gave his forehead a stern flick.

“I’ll leave it to you to watch over me then, yeah?” Ai’s eyes began to water again as he stared back at him from beneath his palms pressed to his forehead.

“Y-Yes, Rin-senpai!”

 

* * *

 

Rin couldn’t help but take a deep breath when he entered the room. The scent that filled his senses sent his body humming pleasantly.

“Rin.”

“Hm?” He replied vaguely as the door closed behind him.

“If I recall, you like sleeping on the bottom bunk, right?” Rin finally focused on Sousuke, who was seated on the edge of the bottom bunk with a couple of half unpacked boxes at his feet.

“Oh yeah.” Rin replied, dropping his bag to the ground. “You like the bottom, too, don’t you?” Sousuke snorted at the insinuation but stood to face Rin, fist already raised. Rin pouted.  “Oi, you already won, the last throwdown. Shouldn’t I at least get first pick?” Sousuke didn’t reply, only patiently held out his fist with a smile. “Come on, aren’t Omegas supposed to be pampered by Alphas?”

“Please, Rin. If that was what you wanted, you wouldn’t be here.” Rin only bared his teeth in a cheeky grin before pulling back his own fist.

“JAN KEN—“

This time, their battle was interrupted by a piece of paper slipping free from Rin’s jacket.

“What’s this?” Sousuke inquired as he picked it up. Rin shrugged and laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

“Something Gou sent me. Don’t really know.” The bed creaked as Sousuke sat down beside him. Rin could feel the welcoming heat radiate from him and nearly gave in to scooting himself towards it.

“Whatever it is, it’s happening today. You’re not going? Gou sounded pretty lonely about you being so cold when I last spoke with her.” Rin only grunted noncommittally. There a moment of silence. “So do I get the bottom bunk or—“

“No way in hell.”

 

* * *

 

“Sousuke,” Rin called as he collapsed back down on his newly won bed.

“Hn.” Rin craned his neck back to see Sousuke’s legs rested against the bunk bed’s frame as he stood on the ladder to place his things on the top bunk. He ignored how the muscles seem to ripple even underneath the loose fabric of his track pants.

“When do you have to start your treatment?”

“The prescription won’t come in until next week.” Sousuke’s face suddenly appeared beneath the top bunk, eyes peering at Rin in concern. “You’ll be ok with that, right?” Rin looked away, face suddenly growing hot.

“It’s fine. Honestly, I don’t think you have to take it in the first place. We’re fine right now aren’t we?” He mumbled that last part. The bedframe creaked again as Sousuke dismounted from the ladder.

“We’re not having this argument again.” He stated resolutely. Rin huffed.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke assimilated easily into the swim team. Rin could only beam in pride alongside the cries of admiration from the other swimmers as Sousuke cut through the water with powerful strokes. Despite his gruff exterior and cool attitude, it didn’t take long for people to discover his innately caring nature.

The same could be said in the classroom. Although he had a rocky first impression, as his second day in the class was met with sneers from the other Alphas especially, it was barely lunchtime before he was chatting amicably with them. Still, that didn’t mean there weren’t _any_ issues.

 

* * *

 “Say, Yamazaki. What’s the deal with you and the Omega?”

Rin didn’t have to turn around to picture the shrugging gesture thrown in his direction. His body tensed as he waited for the reply.

“There is no deal.” Sousuke replied easily. Rin ignored the ping of disappointment somewhere deep inside him. There was a low whistle.

“Come off it, Yamazaki. I can smell you all over him.” Rin gritted his teeth as his hands closed into fists on his desk. They very obviously knew he was listening. But for all the training he did, him, a single Omega, against at least three Alphas was a near death wish.

“Well seeing as we’re rooming together, it’s not really surprising. Let’s change the subject, because this really doesn’t have anything to do with anything.”  
“What?! How did you get that arrangement, you lucky bastard. Come on, we want to know! Are you guys…” Rin didn’t even want to picture the obscene gesture the speaker was most definitely making.

“No.” Sousuke’s tone was steadfast and resolute, even a bit annoyed.

“Oh? So you’re the old fashioned type. You’re going to court him?” Rin’s stomach dropped straight to the ground when Sousuke didn’t immediately reply.

“That’s—“ Rin stood abruptly from his seat before he could hear more and he stalked out of the classroom, a wave snickering and whistling trailing behind him.

 

* * *

 

Mind racing, Rin stalked through the courtyard as he tried to ignore the ball of emotion building up and twisting inside him. He could deal with Alphas being obnoxious, that was hardly new, but what had him on edge was Sousuke’s response. Sousuke courting him? That was preposterous. They were best friends, they’ve known each other for long. Sousuke wouldn’t do something like that would he? Rin’s fingernails dug into his palms. Yet again, they had been separated for five years; Rin has no idea exactly how much Sousuke has changed since then. He flexed his fingers in a futile attempt to relax his nerves. He bit his lip hard and there was suddenly the slight tang of metal on his tongue. What he hated the most was that the thought of being with Sousuke, of _bonding_ with him, made him feel _happy_. His mind drifted to Haru and Makoto’s situation. Even if the two weren’t official bonded, they were always together and sometimes, when Rin wasn’t paying attention, he’d think it would be _nice_ to have someone. He gnashes his teeth again and whirled to aim a hard kick at a nearby wall, grunting as pain shot up his leg. There wasn’t time for such nonsense. He was an Omega trying to succeed in a world where Omegas don’t. The last thing he needed was to start fantasizing about doing exactly what society expected of him and become some Alpha’s little pet. It didn’t matter who the Alpha was. He took a deep breath. That’s right. It wasn’t him wanting this. It was the Omega in him. He could just ignore it, just like how he has always done—

“RIN!” Rin whirled around just in time to see Sousuke whip around the corner, panting heavily as if he’d just run a mile. Rin couldn’t help but frown slightly; he hadn’t gone that far from the classroom. “I finally found you. Rin, don’t listen to them!” Sousuke gasped out between breaths. “I should have told them to stop, I’m sorry. They were making it difficult.” It suddenly dawned on Rin and he snorted out a short laugh behind his hand.

“You got lost, didn’t you?” He said between chuckles.

“I—What?” Sousuke straightened his posture, chest still heaving slightly. Rin continued to chortle as he sauntered towards Sousuke, bumping shoulders with him.

“Leave it to you to get lost in your own school.” Sousuke peered down at him, confusion written all over his face.

“Rin—“ He began again. Rin only waved him off and proceeded in the direction back towards the classroom.

“Whatever, just drop it, Sousuke. It’s fine. What would I be if I couldn’t handle a few of you Alphas being idiots?”

“But Rin—“

“Come on, Sousuke, or you’ll get lost again.” Rin didn’t turn back once as he shoved his clenched fists into his pockets.

 

 

Yes, it was better to just pretend nothing happened at all.


	7. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin faces the consequences of his mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY NEW UPDATE
> 
> ugh I wasn't too too happy about this chapter...but I honestly had no idea how to go about it meh.
> 
> Un-beta'd so sorry for typos and grammar :/

“Come on, Rin-chan! It’ll be fun!”

Rin sighed heavily into the phone receiver at the excitable voice begging on the other line. Before he could response, there was a crackle of static and a new voice rang through.

“Rin?”

“Makoto? Is that you?” He asked in relief. Makoto chuckled softly.

“Yeah. Sorry about that, but what Nagisa said is true. We’d really appreciate it if you could do this favor for us.” Makoto’s voice was apologetic but tinged with that hopeful tone that Rin dreaded to disappoint. Rin groaned in deliberation.  
“I’ll see what I can do.” He relented. “I’ll have to pull together a team even though this isn’t an official event. I’ll get back to you later.” Rin hung up after Makoto thanked him cheerfully.

“What are they dragging you into now?” Rin turned to face Sousuke, who leaned against the wall a little ways away. Rin shrugged brushed by him, leading the way into the dining hall; Sousuke’s heavy footsteps padded steadily behind him.

“Some reopening event for the old Iwatobi Swim Club. They want to put together a medley relay event and need a competing team.” Rin collapsed heavily into a seat with a tray of food and shoved a bite into his mouth. “It’s a pain in the butt, honestly. I have to pull together a team but since it’s not an official event, I can’t exactly force anyone to do it.” Sousuke made an amused noise as he sat down across from him with his own tray.

“We both know you’d do it for them, anyway.” He accused. Rin pouted petulantly at him past his chopsticks.

“Shut up.” He mumbled.

“I’ll do it.” Rin looked up in surprised at Sousuke’s smiling face. “I’ll swim in the relay.”

“But I thought you didn’t like relays.” Rin pointed out skeptically. Sousuke shrugged.

“It’s just for fun right? It’s no problem.” Rin beamed at him.

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

“I know.” Sousuke replied with a grin of his own.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re still close friends with them.” Sousuke said casually as he ate. “Nanase and them.” Rin shrugged noncommittally. “What…are they?”

“Haru’s an Omega. Makoto’s an Alpha. Nagisa’s a Beta and they’ve got another Beta on the team, Rei.” Rin replied without much thought until Sousuke went unusually silent. He looked up to see Sousuke peering thoughtfully at his plate. “What?” Rin asked.

“Nanase’s an Omega, huh?” Sousuke wondered lightly after a moment.

“Yeah…?” Rin answered warily. “Oi.” He warned, a sudden feeling he refused to identify twisting in his gut. “Don’t you go getting any ideas.” Sousuke head whipped up so fast, it looked painful, but the grimace on his face almost made Rin laugh.

“Please.” Sousuke, replied shifting uncomfortably in his seat as if to shake off the thought. “That’s the last thing I’d want.”

“Good.” Rin replied with a nod. “Because he’s pretty much bonded to Makoto, anyway.” That earned a questioning eyebrow.

“Already?” Sousuke asked.

“Well, not _technically_.” Rin picked absently at the food in his bowl, suddenly realizing the direction the conversation was going. He regretted bringing up the subject of bonding he’d been so careful about avoiding since last time. “But they’re always together, Makoto’s practically been courting him since they could walk, and Haru’s decided that they will. You’ll see when you meet them, I guess.“ He finished in a mumble, adding a note of finality to his tone. He prayed Sousuke wouldn’t ask him the one question he dreaded.

“Alright.” he said with a shrug and nothing more. Rin was thankful that his best friend knew him so well.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Rin did manage to pull together a team when Ai agreed to participate with much enthusiasm. He then subsequently included his new Beta roommate, Momotarou, whom they discovered was Captain Mikoshiba’s young brother.

The short train ride to Iwatobi SC Returns, as Rin found it was now called, was a battle as Rin and Ai teamed up to wrangle Momo under control from causing too much mischief.

Rin also took the opportunity to do a little bit of a research.

“Hey, Makoto,” Rin said as they changed for the upcoming event. “I was wondering…you don’t smell very different, even though…you know…” He shot Haru a look, who proceeded to ignore him. Makoto only chuckled pleasantly.

“I came off the treatment for a bit for this event.” He smiled at Rin. “I could hardly be less than my top condition when we’re up against our biggest rivals, now could I? Especially when you’ve got an Alpha of your own on the team.” Rin only gave them a vicious grin.

“Please.” He said as pride bloomed in his chest. “You guys wouldn’t stand a chance either way. Sousuke’s one of the best in the country AND they’ve got me.” Haru snorted skeptically. “Oi.” Rin barked at him in mock warning. “But seriously though.” He turned around again. “How…has it been?” Makoto shook his head.

“You really don’t have to worry, Rin. It really isn’t so bad. And I just stopped taking it a couple days ago and it leaves the system pretty quickly.” Rin looked away.

“Well, we better not keep our audience waiting.” Makoto said cheerily.

 

* * *

 

Rin walked by the pool to join Sousuke, Ai, and Momo waiting for him at the starting blocks.

“I heard there’d be a demonstration for a medley relay, but this is a joke, right?” Rin gritted his teething at the comment. There was a sneering laugh.

“Yeah, can you believe it? That team’s over there’s got not one but _two_ Omegas. What are those Alphas thinking, relying on Omegas in a competing team?”

“Ignore them, Rin.” Sousuke’s voice, soft, gentle, and steady, cut through Rin’s fuming rage.

“I know.” Rin bit out as he stood behind Ai in the lineup, body itching to prove every single one of those bastards wrong.

 

* * *

 

The race went well, even if Team Shark, as Rin’s team had been dubbed, had lost. Rin was pleased to see that their performance certainly shut up those troublesome voices from before the race. They returned to Samezuka Academy after saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Rin strode towards the Omega health advisor’s office with a great sigh to ease the curling anxiety building within him. He was due for his next dose of suppressants in two days but that little orange pill bottle was still worryingly empty. It had been a full week since he placed the order for the refill, but he had yet to hear anything about their arrival.

“I’m sorry Matsuoka-kun,” Rin’s stomach dropped straight to the floor. “But we recently changed providers and are still filing out the last of the paperwork. It’ll be another week before any new orders will come in.” His fingernails digging into his trembling fists gave little relief to the dread welling up inside him.  
“I-Is,” Rin coughed once, voice steadying slightly. “Is there anywhere I can get it immediately? I didn’t think something like this would happen.” The advisor shook his head apologetically.

“Unfortunately, each prescription is tailored to the individual, as you know. Altering it can have severe consequences.”

“W-What…what should I do then? What if—“ he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I’m sorry Matsuoka-kun, but you should have placed the order a little earlier. We do have an isolation ward available for Omega use, specifically for situations like these. If you start to experience symptoms of your heat, you may stay there until it passes.” Rin bit his lip hard, tasting blood. He nodded once, curtly. He needed to leave. He barely managed to bite out a “Thank you” before he nearly bolted out the door.

 

* * *

 

By the time Rin reached the dormitory, pure panic had settled in his chest, compressing his ribcage so that it became difficult to breathe. He went at a dead sprint through the last stretch of hallway, hurtling through his dorm room door as he gasped for breath desperately. Terror engulfed him as he paced erratically through the room, mind racing but bringing up no solution to the possibility of him having his heat. It had been years since he’d experienced a heat. He didn’t know what to expect, if it would hurt, how he should handle it. There was also the competition set for this Wednesday. There were supposed to be scouts this time around. He let out a loud cry of despair as he threw himself face first onto the bottom bunk, the lump in his throat rising up to form tears of utter hopelessness as his thoughts went white with frantic hysteria, his heart raced, and his breath came short. But, the one deep gasping breath he did manage to make suddenly engulfed him in a comforting scent and for a mere moment, he felt at ease. Rin jerked to see his hands gripping one of Sousuke’s jackets, draped over his pillow. He didn’t even bother to consider why the article of clothing was there to begin with, only buried his face into it once more to let the scent wash over him, to reach that level of calm. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. His body moved of its own accord as he stumbled unsteadily to the room’s shared closet and proceeded to yank every shirt, sweater, and jacket hung up on Sousuke’s side of the closet, and piled them on his bed. He needed to calm down and the only thing his body wanted was that scent surrounding him. But even as he buried himself in the nest of clothing, it still wasn’t enough. Somewhere, his subconscious recalled that Sousuke slept above him and he scrambled to scale the bunk bed’s ladder when the door’s lock clicked and the source of his raw desire entered the room.

“Rin? What—“ Sousuke started in alarm at the state of the room. Rin could only later on imagine the sight he must have been, eyes wide and wild in desperate panic, as he launched himself bodily at Sousuke. He was no longer in control of his actions. Sousuke’s protests went unheard and unanswered as Rin shoved him roughly onto the bed atop the mess of clothes and clambered ungainly onto his chest. A soft whimper escaped from him as he twisted trembling hands into the fabric of Sousuke’s shirt and shoved his face into the crook of his neck so that his nose pressed right up against the Alpha’s scent gland tucked in the junction where his jaw met his neck. The instant he took a deep breath, Rin felt as if he was doused in cold water as relief suddenly washed over him. The world went dark just as he felt strong arms wrap hesitantly around him.


	8. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke affirms his resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super hella short update because the next part is kind of a turning point and I wanted it to start on its own.
> 
> Un-beta'd so sorry for typos and gammar mistakes!

He was cold when he woke. Hands patted blindly around him as he searched for warmth, and when his fingers came in contact with some handful of fabric, he pulled it closer, burrowing into it. The scent that then surrounded him was soothing and pleasant as he relaxed further, until his mind cleared suddenly like fog dissipating with a puff of wind. Rin jolted, pushing himself up so fast that the world spun and he quite nearly collapsed once more. His memories caught up with him as he blinked owlishly, with increasing clarity, at the structure that could only be described as a nest made of clothes he’d made around himself.

“Oh god…” He voice cracked as he remembered his earlier frantic actions. But before he could think much more, the door opened with a click.

Sousuke entered the room quietly, blasting calming factors so strongly that Rin’s limbs supporting upright went weak and he fell forward as they buckled.

“Rin,” Sousuke intoned softly, uncertainly. “You’re awake. Are you alright?” Rin only stared numbly at the back of his desk chair in his line of vision. There was a scrape of a chair on the wooden floorboards as Sousuke sat at his own desk. “Rin?” He asked again, gently.

“I’m sorry.” Rin rasped after a moment. “I’m sorry I did that to you…that wasn’t fair.”

“Rin.” Sousuke said his name again, more firmly. “Don’t apologize for something like that. What happened? Are you alright?” Rin tried to push himself up again, but his arms wobbled like those of a newborn baby deer. He collapsed again.

“Sousuke…could you…tone it down a bit. I can’t move when you do that.”

“Oh, sorry.” They waited in heavy silence as the air settled and the pheromones dissipated. Strength returned to Rin’s arms. The silence stretched on as Rin sat up on his bed and turned to bodily face Sousuke, but kept his gaze down in his own lap. His fingers curled into fists on his knees as he gathered his thoughts when his line of vision was intercepted by a water bottle. He accepted it reflexively, the skin of his fingers prickling slightly as they brushed by Sousuke’s. Sousuke retreated back away from him, back to the desk chair. Rin took a deep breath.

“It was a panic attack…I think...” He could feel Sousuke’s gaze boring into his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet it, choosing instead to twist the water bottle open. Sousuke stayed silent. “I ran out of suppressants. I made the order last week…but it won’t come in for another week. I was stupid, I should have ordered it earlier but I forgot and now there’s a chance I might get my heat before the next dose comes in and I…I panicked.” Rin let out a bitter laugh and reached up to grip the locks of his hair at his scalp. “It’s stupid. I overreacted. Who says I’ll even get my heat? I don’t even know. Even if I did, it’s not like there aren’t ways to get through it. I was just thinking about the competition coming up and what if I did? What if I miss my chance because mother nature fucking hates my guts?” He was rambling now, unable to stop the words tumbling from his lips. His voice was cracking and his tongue tasted salt on his lips. “I just hate it. I hate it so much. I hate that I have no control over it if I don’t take these goddamn drugs.” His hands were shaking far too much to bring the open bottle to his lips without spilling a mess on himself. “I hate—“ his voice crumbled slightly. “I also hate that it’s affecting you…That you have to take that stupid drug because of me. Maybe we should change rooms, I don’t—“ Rin paused as he watched Sousuke’s hand reach over to cover his own and the air hummed with a light dose of calming factors that mitigated the trembling rather than crippled him.

“Rin.” Sousuke’s voice was warm, firm. It made Rin’s stomach twist. “You’ll be alright. Even if you do get your heat this time around, there will be plenty more opportunities for you to prove yourself. You will succeed. I will make sure you succeed.” A shiver ran down Rin’s spine at the resolve in Sousuke’s tone. “And you don’t have to worry for me, Rin. I’ve made my decision. If being able to help you means I just have to be a bit more tired than usual, then so be it. When the prescription comes in later this week, I will take it and I will handle it.” Even with Sousuke’s reassurance, guilt gnawed viciously at Rin’s gut. The warm hand rested on his moved up towards Rin’s face. His eyes closed, waiting, but the touch never came and Rin knew what he felt was disappointment. There was a shuffle and when Rin looked up, Sousuke was standing a little ways away, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Get some more rest, Rin.” He said softly, not meeting Rin’s gaze. Rin could tell there was something else he wanted to say, but Sousuke only let his hand fall to his side and into his jacket pocket. “I’ll be back later.”

The room was far too cold and empty when he left.


	9. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is finding it more difficult to ignore things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a touch chapter to write because I'm still a little hazy about what direction I want this fic to go but I'm kind sorta maybe getting my bearings. 
> 
> Un-beta'd so sorry for typos and grammar!

Rin blamed the introspective state he entered then on his missing dose of suppressant. On top of constantly worrying about the possibility of a heat setting i at any moment, he was thinking about things he never allowed himself to think about before; like the memory of Sousuke’s scent surrounding him like a warm blanket, safe, comforting. Or how, when he saw Makoto and Haru again during a joint practice before their upcoming meet, it’d be _nice_ to have someone look at him the way Makoto looked at Haru. Rin was also jumpy and hyperaware of everything that Sousuke did, of every touch that made his skin burn, of how things seemed better and more appealing when they came from Sousuke. He reasoned that it was just his hormones fluctuating because of the skipped dose and Sousuke just happened to be the Alpha he spent the most time with. However, when Rin spoke with another Alpha in his class as an experiment of sorts, it felt wrong. Nothing he had to say interested Rin. He harbored the same distain, perhaps even more so, towards the Alpha as he had always done. Sousuke himself was careful around him, Rin noticed. He gave him a wide berth unless Rin approached him himself and never made a move until Rin accepted. His behavior was peculiar, evoking echoes of accusations of courtship.

A shudder rippled violently through Rin’s frame as he entered the classroom. The place reeked, but not in the way that was usually expected; the scent was not that of an Alpha. No, the place stank of _Omega_. For a brief moment, Rin started to panic with worry that it was actually _him_ releasing the scent, even though he had woken up that morning without feeling anything different, much to his immense relief. But a second thought determined that the scent was actually different. It did not entirely match the distant but deeply ingrained and suffocating scent of an Omega being in heat. It was then that Rin finally focused on the scene before him.

He had been early to get to class, so there were few students present to begin with. Nevertheless, it was peculiar to see three of the four Alphas who were there huddled together in the far cornered of the room, avoiding each other’s gaze just as determinedly as they avoided the display in the middle of the classroom. Not a single Beta or another Omega was to be seen. Sousuke sat at his desk, body tense, hands clenched in trembling fists as he looked firmly away from the Omega that sat on his desk. Rin watched, frozen on his feet, as the Omega leaned forward to speak to him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Rin spoke before he even realized it, taking the emotion rising up inside him to be rage. He watched as Sousuke’s eyes flew open and met his, hard but increasingly dazed. The other Omega, whom Rin had never met before, at least not in his class, looked over at him casually over his shoulder.

“Oh, it’s not time for class yet is it?” Rin ignored his question and demanded instead,

“What are you doing to him?” The Omega blinked then smiled pleasantly.

“I’m introducing myself to Yamazaki-san. I’m sure you’ll understand…?”

“Matsuoka.” Rin answered reflexively, though he cursed at himself for doing so.

“Matsuoka-san.” The Omega replied easily, not acknowledging the edge in Rin’s voice, “Yes, anyway, I’m just getting to know Yamazaki-san here. I’ll be out in a moment.”

“You’re trying to force him to court you.” Rin accused bluntly. The Omega looked back at him with genuine offense and leapt off of Sousuke’s desk to face Rin.

“What the hell? What are you saying? I am an Omega expressing direct interest in an Alpha, why the hell would I need to _force_ him”

“He refused you didn’t he? That’s why this place stinks.”

“Who the hell do you think _you_ are?”

“His best friend. Now back off, he’s clearly not interested.” The Omega scoffed.

“Please, you’re an _Omega_. How could you be best friends with him? Alphas always have some sort of ulterior motive when it comes to our kind, Matsuoka. Unless…” He glanced between Rin and Sousuke, who continued to watch the two of them with dull eyes. “He’s courting you?” It was Rin’s turn to scoff, though the suggestion sent a jolt down his spine.

“No. I don’t have time for that shit. Just leave him alone.” The Omega’s nose wrinkled, ready to retort, when the bell rang. He sniffed before brushing past Rin, making his skin bristle in irritation.

“Whatever, I thought it was too good to be true for him to be available anyway.”

The air settled once he left. Rin ignored the other Alphas in the room giving him wary looks as he quickly approached Sousuke. Sousuke shook his head once, twice, before gripping his head and blinking rapidly.

“Sousuke, are you alright?” Rin touched his shoulder.

“Yeah…” he said. “What the hell was that?” Rin avoided his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to his own desk and collapsed into it.

“I’m not really sure…like, I read it about it a couple times when I did some research after presenting…I didn’t think anyone could actually do it…” He mumbled vaguely as he bent down take his things out of his book bag.  
“Rin.” Rin’s face heated and up swallowed thickly.

“It’s some weird evolution thing, you know, for survival or something.” Rin could feel Sousuke’s stare boring into the side of his head. “Apparently, Omegas can make Alphas want to bond with them, whether you want to or not. For times when Omegas outnumber Alphas or something…”

“Isn’t that basically what happens when you go into heat? With all the hormones and stuff.”

“Yeah, but it’s different…I guess? I don’t know, it’s weird as hell, kind of like mind control. It’s messed up. We can’t really use it at will, apparently. It just happens when it happens. I guess that jerk really liked you, huh?” Rin tried to keep his voice light and teasing, stamping down the rising feeling of indignant rage and _something else_ in his chest. Sousuke’s face remained serious as he stared at his desk, lips turned down in a tight frown.

“You Omegas are fucking weird.” Rin couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Hypocrite.” He retorted. “You Alphas go around blasting your pheromones all the goddamn place all the time.” Sousuke snickered.

“Were you jealous?” The back of Rin’s neck prickled at Sousuke’s teasing shit-eating tone and he looked away with a huff.

“Of course not, idiot.”

Rin prayed his face didn’t look as hot as it felt.


	10. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin really shouldn't have expected anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE AFTER 10 MILLION YEARS. I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY...
> 
> Un-beta'd so please excuse typos and grammar!

The first thing Rin noticed when he stepped into the room was that something was most definitely off. It wasn’t until he took his usual deep appreciative breath that he realized that the room that usually harbored a pleasant mix of Sousuke’s scent and his that he’d come to take immense comfort in, suddenly smelled different. Rin frowned as he walked further in only to notice the body occupying his bed. Sousuke lay asleep, or so he appeared so, with an arm thrown over his eyes and his chest rising and falling steadily. He didn’t even react when Rin walked in. Setting his bag down quietly, Rin padded over to the edge of his bed, ready to wake the sleeping log, when he caught a whiff of that unfamiliar scent again. His nose wrinkled. “Oi, Sousuke.” He called after a loud, disapproving exhale. Sousuke only shifted slightly, arm sliding to the side to reveal a sleepy eye.

“Hm, Rin, you’re back.” He rumbled. Rin stood rooted in his spot for a moment as Sousuke then sat up with a wide yawn. Sousuke glanced up at him. “Something wrong?” Rin’s fingers curled into loose fists at his side and he bit his lip worryingly. The quirked eyebrow sent his way forced him to bite out the question eating at his chest.

“Did you start using the drug already?” Sousuke seem unfazed by the question, only rolling his neck to elicit a couple of wince-worthy cracks.

“No, it’s not in yet, why?” Rin looked away, still biting the inside of his cheek.

“You smell different.” He said simply, trying to keep his voice casual as Sousuke sat up and headed to his desk to rustle through a drawer.

“Ah…” he intoned absently, “Yeah, probably because I started using that wash regiment they gave me. Figured I might as well get into the habit of using it now.” Rin sat down on his bed. If Sousuke noticed his dampened mood, he didn’t comment on it. “You use one, too, don’t you?” Sousuke asked. “I mean, you smell pretty bland yourself.” Rin didn’t reply to the teasing tone. “Well, I’m going to go grab a cola from the vending machine. Do you want anything?” Rin only shook his head, gaze trained on a spot on the wood floors. There was a moment of deafening silence. “Alright, I’ll be back later then.”

Rin still didn’t look up even when the door clicked closed, only shifted to lie down and occupy the recently vacated patch of warmth. Sousuke had taken to using his bed when Rin wasn’t, usually for a catnap or simply as a seat, since climbing up to the top bunk was a hassle. Outwardly, Rin griped and complained, but, even if he refused admit it, he knew that he slept sounder through the nights when Sousuke’s scent as seeped deep into the sheets from a nap that went on an hour too long. But now…Rin grimaced and launched himself from the bed restlessly, a headache already forming from the bland, almost industrial smell that stained his sheets. He sat with a frustrated huff at his desk to pull out a textbook to get some work done. He probably read the same sentence about twenty times by the time Sousuke walked back in.

 

* * *

 

 A throb jolted through Rin’s temple as he stepped off the bus and into the harsh light from the sun. A headache before a race was never a good sign. He blamed it on Sousuke’s damned new smell, though he knew he had long become accustomed to it, even if reluctantly.

“Alright, let’s head in.” He barked to the rest of the swim team, thumb digging into his temple as if he could push the dull ache from his skull. “Find an area in the locker rooms and get changed. We’ll have a quick team meeting before heading to the event.” At least the obedient affirmative choruses gave his confidence and pride a good boost. It was Samezuka’s first meet with him as captain and he sure as hell won’t let anything mess it up. He was just about to follow the rest of the team when Sousuke called out to him.

“Rin.” Rin didn’t quite turn, but he could feel the heat of Sousuke’s hand hovering over his shoulder, not quite touching.

“Yeah, Sousuke?” He answered. There was a moment of silence that made Rin’s brow furrow.

“Are you ok?” Rin blinked at the unexpected question and he finally turned back to look at his friend full on. Sousuke’s eyes were downturned in concern, mouth twisted in a slight frown. Rin shrugged, suddenly self-conscious under the scrutiny.

“I’ve got a bit of a headache for some reason, but I’m fine. Why?” He had to fight every urge to stare when a peek of tongue swiped briefly over Sousuke’s lips.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, alright?” Sousuke seemed a bit awkward, shifting on his feet. His gazed drifted to the side as a hand snuck up to rub the back of his neck. “I know there are scouts, but there will be other opportunities, too.” Affection welled up within Rin at Sousuke’s unexpected concern and he couldn’t help the corner of his mouth from quirking up. He let out a light laugh as he bent to pick up his bag, bumping shoulders with his friend as he walked by.

“Got it. Thanks, Sousuke.”

 

* * *

 

 Rin suddenly felt far lighter as he entered the locker room with Sousuke close behind him. Despite the glum start to his day, it was beginning to look up and the concern from his earlier headache shifted to confidence. After barking his encouragements to the team, especially for the sake of the nervous looking first years, he rounded on Sousuke with a wide grin and a raised fist. Sousuke met it with a gentle tap of his own fist and his signature half-smile before they both headed towards the pool where the event was being held. Not even the barely concealed sneers or snide comments on his Omega status could bring down his mood. He only faced their contempt with a winning smile and blazing eyes.

 

He was probably running on pure adrenaline as he stepped up to the starting block. His body hummed and his heart fluttered as he was overcome with the exhilarating anticipation for the race. His hand, too, tingled warm from when Sousuke had clasped it in a gesture of good luck when he walked by. He saw nothing but the stretching expanse of blue along his lane as he stepped up to the platform, goggle strap striking against the back of his head with a loud snap. The natatorium was near silent as the competitors positioned themselves, but Rin was immersed in the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. The starting signal beeped, and he flew from the starting block like a spring.

Rin could feel it in the way he entered the water, that his dive had been perfect. His arms felt like blades, cutting through the water, and with each resurfacing from the sweep of his arms, he could hear the deafening roar of his teammates cheering him on. The water embraced him and nothing mattered but the quickly approaching wall. He felt as if he was flying as he launched himself from the turn. His muscles burned as he neared the end, but there was no fatigue. When his hand finally slapped the wall and he tore off his goggles with a gasp, the crown cheered and he could only grin and pump his fist into the air.

It hit him just as he pulled himself out of the pool. As if a warm, safe armor had been wrenched off him like the water dripping off his form, he suddenly felt naked and exposed as he knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. Searing heat suddenly ripped through him and he gasped as an indescribable ache, an insatiable _need,_ suddenly gripped him. The world spun in a rush before fading black.

 

* * *

 

“RIN—“

“I need all bound Alphas and unaffected Betas to keep the unbound under control--“

“Are there any Omegas who can assist—“  
“Yes! Here!”

 

* * *

 

When Rin woke again, it was too bright, too loud, and his body burned as if he had been thrown in a vat of hot oil, with only the points of contact where his skin touched cool flooring as respite. The shouting around him made his ears ring through the haze that wrapped around his mind. He was only able to vaguely register the insistent hand jostling his shoulder, accompanied by a distantly familiar, “Rin-senpai!” When he turned to meet the head of silver hair that hovered worriedly over him, the name that fell from his lips was not the one he had intended.

“Sou…suke…”

“It’s alright, Rin-senpai, it’s me, Aiichirou. Yamazaki-senpai can’t come help you right now, we need to get you somewhere safe.” Rin’s mouth was like sandpaper as he tried to speak, to question. “You went into heat, Senpai.” Ai supplied as if Rin had spoken loud and clear. “Just hang in there, we need to get you somewhere safe.” Rin’s head spun as a hand gripped below his bicep to direct him to his feet.

“Sou…” Rin rasped again as he staggered.

“Yamazaki-senpai is busy, Senpai. Come on, Senpai, you’ll be alright, follow me.” Rin winced as he walked, following the gentle tugging on his arm.

“I-It hurts…” He distantly noticed that he was dripping, vaguely rationalizing that it was just a bit too much, too slick, for it to be just water. Had he a clearer mind, he would have been disgusted.

“I know Senpai, you’ll be alright. You haven’t had a heat in a long while right? You’re just not used to it—“

“RIN!” He jerked at the call of his name, turning back as the voice, powerful, strong, commanding, seemed to pull him.

“Sou—“ The tugging on his became more insistent.

“Let’s go, Senpai. You can see Yamazaki-senpai later—“

“Sousuke—“

“Later, Senpai, later!”

The last thing Rin saw before Ai let him lead out of the natatorium was Sousuke’s face twisted in a mien of rage and desperation as he and at least three other Alphas were restrained by the people around them.


	11. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin deals with his heat. He and Sousuke have a good chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW NEW UPDATE SO SOON I WAS INSPIRED :)
> 
> Un-beta'd so please excuse grammar mistakes and typos!

Heat. Burning, searing, _clawing_ heat was all Rin felt for the next 24 hours. When his mind cleared marginally from the delirious frenzy of primal need, he mused bitterly about finally understanding the condition’s namesake. He glowered up at the ceiling from the unfamiliar bed, kicking at unfamiliar sheets, as his naked body burned and trembled, sticky and sweaty as he recovered from his most recent tryst to relieve himself. His fingers curled around the toy he held in his hand and he glared it, its obscenely phallic form colored in the most eye-stabbing shade of neon pink, and nearly threw it across the room. They’d placed it on the bedside nightstand when they first quarantined him there in the “Omega Room” after rushing him back to Samezuka in a trip Rin barely recalled. He’d refused to use it at first, hoping to just wait it out, maybe jerk off a few times, and the heat would pass soon enough. But it didn’t take long for him to painfully remember that it had been four years since he’d last experienced a heat and that that would never be enough. Not that it matter much anyway. No matter how many times he fucked himself with the damned toy and no matter how many times he came, the relief was barely fleeting before the twisting ache within him came hurtling back full throttle.

He groaned loudly, half in frustration, half in discomfort, and rolled to push himself up on weak arms. The helplessness that gripped him like a caged animal, did little help his mood. Gritting his teeth, he slowly scooted his way to the edge of the bed, legs heavy as lead. He hissed when the tip of his bare cock, painfully swollen red and perpetually aroused, grazed against the sheets beneath him. Then, with a final push of strength, he heaved himself off the bed, collapsing in a tangle of limbs on the cool wooden floor. The fact that the simple task of getting out of bed left him weak and fatigued, filled him with indescribable rage. All he wanted was to take a shower, to wash away the unbearable damp sweatiness that enveloped him, yet his legs were infuriatingly uncooperative. He shifted slightly and grimaced at the puddle already forming beneath him on the polished wood. Where does the fluid even come from? No wonder why he was thirsty all the time; because his body put all of its damned resources to the most useless process mother nature could ever come up with.

His next attempt to stand was more successful as he braced himself on shaking legs, knuckles white as he gripped the bed frame. Something tapped his shoulder and he looked up see a handle leading up to the ceiling. Even in his hazed mind, Rin guessed it was some signaling device to get help if he needed it. He scoffed at the idea.

The rest of the trek to the attached bathroom was slow but steady. He tried not to think about the trail of slick dripping down his thighs with each step. Finally, he reached the bathtub, allowing himself a brief moment of internal sarcastic celebration before turning on the tap. Resting his cheek on the rim of the tub, relishing the relief from the cool porcelain surface, he closed his eyes and listened to the thundering roar of running water, taking comfort in the familiar sound. He wanted to be back in the pool, to escape this clawing heat around him and be embraced by the water. He gave a low snort, wondering if the heat’s delirium was really getting to him if he was beginning to sound like Haru even in his own head. It took another few minutes of struggling with uncooperative limbs before he was lowering himself into the bath after it finished filling, the lukewarm water a relief on his burning skin. He released a deep sigh, eyes closing again as he melted into the water’s embrace. He would sleep if he could, but his lower half was already beginning to throb again, pestering him for his attention. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he reached down to palm himself, cautious at first. When his touch elicited pleasure rather than pain, he pressed harder, moaning low at the sensation. The feel of water, cooling on his skin, combined with the pleasure twisting in his gut was impalpable and he tucked this knowledge away for future reference. His other hand, as if with a mind of its own, slid up along his torso, cupping water along the way to spill over his shoulders. He had never touched himself in this way before, slow and reverent. It was so different from the frantic need he had experienced up to that point, where fucking himself hard with a toy was more akin to scratching an itch than masturbation.

Rin let his head fall back against the rim of the tub, just letting his hands roam along his skin as doing so seemed to ease the burning ache within him even if he wasn’t necessarily touching his sex. His eyes slid shut, enjoying the sensation until all of a sudden, the hands were no longer his own. They were larger and rougher to the touch, grazing gently over his skin, leaving a burning trail that had him aching for more rather than shying away. Water was no longer the only thing pressing down against him, but a heavy weight, broad and sturdy caged over him. Those hands glided across his chest, shoulders, down his sides to palm his hips. Rin bucked involuntarily, desperate to feel more of that touch, another low moan escaping his lips. His breath came in a shudder when a warm palm pressed against his groin and stars burst behind his eyelids. Rin arched up, gasping as the hand slid lower and a finger pressed against his entrance, massaging gently before broaching the ring of muscle. His legs trembled at the pleasure and he pressed down on the finger, not feeling enough. He wanted more, wanted to wrap his arms around the body above him, to bury himself in the comforting warmth and the intoxicating scent that made him feel so safe.

“S-Sou—“ He gasped out as he came, back arching high as orgasm wracked his body, shuddering through him more violently that it ever had before. He dropped down with a splash, the water sloshing around him, spilling over the lip of the tub. His mind spun as he dazedly watched streaks of pearly fluid drift along the surface of the water. He was alone. It was just him, just his hands. He closed his eyes as his mind cleared and slowly submerged himself until the water engulfed over the top of his head. He’d think about what had just happened at another time.

 

* * *

 

“I’m fine, Ai.”

Rin tried his best to keep his voice gruff, but the appreciation he felt for his friend’s concern was overruling his attempt. The Omega hormones really were taking a toll on him.

“Are you sure, Senpai?” Ai continued to fret, “I could bring you some more magazines, or—“

“I’m fine, Ai, really. I’m too tired to do anything else most of the time anyway.” Ai nodded understandingly and sat back down in the chair by Rin’s bed. Rin then turned his attention to the other figure perched on another seat. “And what are _you_ doing here, Haru.”

“I came to check on you. We’re worried.”

“Makoto told you to say that, didn’t he.”

“Yes.”

Rin snorted with a shake of his head. He was thankful that they came; another day of being isolated in that blasted room might have driven him crazy.

“Will you be out soon? It’s been fours days, now right?” Ai asked. Rin sighed and settled deeper in the covers, even if he was burning hot underneath them while in full clothing. He still felt too exposed, too defiled, to get out just yet.

“Yeah…hopefully by tomorrow.” He mumbled. “They said I have to wait for the residual hormones to flush themselves out or it might…cause issues.” Ai nodded quietly. “How…” Rin took a breath, before letting out the question he’d been meaning to ask. “How’s Sousuke? Not getting lost, is he?” A laugh he hoped wasn’t too awkward slipped out as he tried to keep things light and casual. Haru continued to look idly out the window.

“Ah,” Ai answered, “Yamazaki-senpai he…well he’s physically well, I suppose.” Rin immediately frowned.

“What does that mean?” Rin watched as Ai hesitated and fidgeted nervously in his seat.

“He’s been…upset, since we came back from the meet…since you went into heat. He’s pretty closed off when you’re not around, Senpai…so no one really knows what’s up…” Ai trailed off but Rin could sense the unasked question drifting between them.

“Well, I’ll have to ask him what’s up when I get out then. Idiot’s probably thinking something dumb again—“

“He thinks it’s his fault.” Rin and Ai both turned to look at Haru, who only met their questioning looks unwaveringly.

“What?” Rin asked in bewilderment.

“Makoto saw him the other day. He said Yamazaki thinks it’s his fault.”

“His fault for what? My heat? How the fuck could it be _his_ fault?” Haru only shrugged. “Oi, Haru, you can’t just say something like that without following it up.”

“Ask him yourself then, I don’t know. Makoto wouldn’t say anything else either.” Rin huffed, mood suddenly soured.

“Ah, well…” Ai started, with clear hopes to dispel the tension, “We’ll let you finish resting up, Rin-senpai. If you need anything, just let me know!” Rin only nodded as the pair of them left.

 

* * *

 

When Rin was finally released, the first thing he did was scrub himself down long and thorough with his wash regiment. He reeked of Omega, especially since he was confined to marinate in that Omega Room for the entirety of his heat. The soap’s industrial and generic smell, though irritable when it suddenly masked a certain Alpha’s scent, was a point of comfort when it came from him. The next thing he did was storm the health office until he got his suppressant refill. With the pill bottle rattling in his pocket, he finally made his way to his room. His heart rate suddenly jumped as he neared the door, yet uncertain as to what to expect. Setting his jaw, he shouldered his way into the room.

He startled at the unexpected assault on his nose. Everything smelled _wrong_. It wasn’t just the generic scent of the hormone wash, but another underlying and infuriatingly vague scent as well. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, but it wasn’t comforting either. His eyes then landed on his roommate’s frame sprawled across the bottom bunk, on Rin’s bed, half falling off as he couldn’t be bothered to actually lie down properly. Rin couldn’t help but frown as he watched Sousuke’s chest rise and fall as he slept. Closing the door gently, he made his way further into the room until he stood over Sousuke’s sleeping form. Sousuke’s face was hardly relaxed even in sleep, lips twisted in a slight frown, brows furrowed. Rin wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Sousuke’s cheeks were looking a bit more sallow than he remembered. Despite himself, Rin reached down to jab a finger against the knot formed at his brow.

Sousuke jerked away violently, eyes flying open to reveal wildly frantic orbs of blue that flicked quickly over to meet Rin’s gaze.

“Ri-Rin!” Sousuke stuttered first in surprise before he leapt to his feet, forcing Rin to stumble back at the motion as he recoiled. “Rin, you’re back, are you alright?” A hand suddenly flew up to cup Rin’s cheek and the warm touch of rough skin sent an involuntary shudder down Rin’s spine as he was suddenly reminded of those hands roaming elsewhere. But they left him not a moment later as Sousuke jerked back as if he’d been burned. “Sorry.” A twinge of disappointment and irritation sparked in Rin’s gut at the apology.

“Yeah, I’m back.” Rin said, keeping his voice casual as he took a step back and made his way to his desk, as if nothing had happened. He waited.

“How…are you feeling?” Sousuke asked, voice uncertain.

“Abso-fucking-lutely dandy.” Rin wasn’t sure why he was suddenly overcome with this sourness.

“Rin…” Rin stiffened at Sousuke’s tone. “I’m sorry…” Rin rounded on his roommate then.

“Sorry? Sorry for what? What could you possibly be sorry for? For my heat happening? Are you pitying me?” Rin glared at Sousuke’s stunned expression.

“Wha-“ Sousuke started dumbly, “What? No!” He recovered quickly, squaring his shoulders as his brow furrowed. “Of course not, why the hell would you think that?”

“Then what are you apologizing for? None of this was your fault!” Rin demanded.

“It _was_ my fault!” Sousuke replied forcefully and Rin’s neck prickled as the air began to hum with intimidation factors. “I sensed it, ok? Or I sensed something, but I didn’t know—I didn’t think it was—“ Sousuke’s hands curled into fists by his side. “I could have stopped you, told you to stay back that day—“ Rin scoffed, doing his best not to bend under the pheromones permeating the air.

“As if I’d listen to you telling _me_ , the damned captain, to miss a meet—“ He countered.

“But at least you would have had an idea!” Sousuke bellowed, the sound combined with the intimidating factors left Rin stunned for a moment. “You were swimming so well. You broke a personal record, Rin.” Rin’s shoulder slumped as he finally realized what made Sousuke so upset. “If only you’d competed another day, another time because they—“

“Disqualified me.” Rin finished with a sigh. “I know, Ai told me.” He pulled out his desk chair and collapsed into it, leaning with his elbows on his thighs. Even if with the disappointment curling in his chest, he couldn’t help but feel pleased, even happy, that Sousuke had been so worried about not only him, but also his career. The corners of his lips quirked up despite himself, though he kept his head bowed away from Sousuke’s point of view. “It’s fine, Sousuke—“

“It’s _not_ fine.” Rin looked up to see Sousuke glowering at his feet, hands still bound in white-knuckled fists at his sides.

“Sousuke,” Rin said, tone softening, “I can’t talk to you properly when you do that stupid intimidation thing.” He had to bite back a laugh at the hint of a pout that formed around Sousuke’s lips.

“Sorry.” Sousuke muttered and the air gradually cleared. There was a moment of silence. “Rin—“

“It’s as you said before, right?” Rin cut in. “There will be plenty of other opportunities.”

“But what if they penalize you for it at future events because of this time?” Affection bloomed in Rin’s chest at his best friend’s concern. Sousuke evidently gave this whole ordeal a lot of thought. Rin swung his leg out at Sousuke, herding him until he finally sat down on the edge of Rin’s bed.

“Well we don’t know that.” Rin continued with a light shrug. “Plus, that’d hardly be fair.” Sousuke muttered something that Rin didn’t quite catch, but had pretty good idea included some colorful name-calling. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, in that case,” Rin continued, his voice lilting and confident, “I guess I’ll just have to prove to them that I’m still the best, no matter what, right?” Rin allowed himself to smile as Sousuke stared back at him in surprise before ducking his head to let out a short laugh, shoulder hunching in that adorable way Rin had come to love. …Love? That’s a new one. Sousuke looked back up with one of those rare private smiles that sent Rin’s heart fluttering.

“You’re right. How could I possible expect anything less?” Rin felt his face warm at that and he looked away, lips pursing into a pout. The mood in the room had lightened significantly and Rin loathed breaking it, but there was another question gnawing at him.

“So...you've started taking the drug?” Sousuke didn’t reply immediately, though Rin was relieved that the tension didn’t rise again.

“Yeah, I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this is a slow burn fic?


	12. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a chat with a friend and gets some food for thought.

Sousuke slept far too much. Rin scowled at his roommate’s napping form, once again occupying Rin’s bed rather than his own. Suddenly, Rin empathized with Haru’s irritation when he asked Makoto about the drug that time over the phone because Sousuke had not been the same since he started using it. The scent that permeated their room nowadays, though no longer providing that comforting sensation of safe warmth, was the last of Rin’s worries because that was something he could get used it; that was something he could deal with, even if he disliked it. What he couldn’t deal with was Sousuke’s change in behavior. Sluggish was the only way to describe it.

Though Sousuke was always the type to self-assuredly exist through time at his own pace, he was never lethargic with his actions. He always moved and acted with a purpose, his easy confidence often eliciting envy from his peers. But since taking the drug, Sousuke was _slow._ Rin hated it. He hated how many times he had to repeat himself to get Sousuke’s attention, he hated how he often stared into space. He hated how he looked perpetually exhausted, as if the mere action of keeping his body upright and moving was a burden. Sousuke’s performance in the water dropped dramatically, suddenly his times and the weights he lifted were among the slowest and the lightest on the team.

Rin clicked his tongue irritably.

“Sousuke.” he called, not bothering to keep the venom from his voice. “SOUSUKE.” He repeated, loud and biting, when there was no response. Sousuke stirred from his slumber, moving in slow motion as he shifted to face Rin, hand drifting up to rub at his face.

“Rin?” He drawled, sluggishly sitting up to regard Rin with tired eyes. “What is it? So loud…” Even his words slurred together. Rin’s lips pursed as he glowered at the Alpha.

“You told me to wake you up after thirty minutes so you could get work done.” Rin could practically hear the cogs of Sousuke’s mind turning as he thought.

“Oh right.” Sousuke rumbled low after a far too long moment of silence. “Yeah, thanks.” Rin silently turned back to his own homework though his ears remained alert to the rustling behind, the ever so slow, infuriatingly lethargic movements—

Rin stood from his seat, his chair scraping jarringly against the polished wood floors.

“I’m going out for a bit.” He stated, roughly shrugging on a hoodie.

“Alright.” No questions, no protests. No offer to join him. Rin gritted his teeth and left the room.

 

* * *

 

Rin stalked out of the dorm, every bit a menacing storm cloud. Those he met in the halls immediately sensed his displeasure and wisely kept out of his way. When the crisp fall air nipped his cheeks as he finally made it outside, he release the tension filled breath within him. Shoulders slumping, he shoved his already chilling fingers into his pockets and shuffled down the path ahead of him. He didn’t know where he was going, he just needed to get away from his room, get away from Sousuke, from what he was doing to himself for Rin’s godforsaken benefit.

Rin found himself in the middle of a deserted courtyard after walking aimlessly for who knows how long. He sat down on a bench by the pathway, shivering slightly, though the cool air served to dampen the simmering anger within him. With a sigh, he took out his phone and dialed.

“Hello?”

“Makoto,” Rin called softly, breathing puffing out in a diffuse cloud. “It’s Rin.”

“Oh, Rin! How are you doing? AH!—“ There was a clatter, followed by a crackled sigh. “Ah, Rin can you give me a moment, I need to finish putting the twins to bed—RAN!—I’ll call you back in a minute, yeah?” Rin couldn’t help but smile a little bit at Makoto’s breathlessness. The line cut off before Rin could reply, but he waited idly, smudging patterns on the dark screen of his phone with his finger. It wasn’t long before the screen lit up again and Makoto’s name blinked brightly. “Hi, Rin, sorry about that.” Makoto apologized when Rin answered. Rin shook his head, realizing too late that no one could see him.

“It’s fine.” He replied, keeping his voice light and casual.

“So what’s up?” asked Makoto. Rin went silent for a moment, suddenly catching up with himself as he suddenly wondered, why did he call Makoto?

“I don’t know…” Rin’s voiced softly before he even realized it. “Ah…” The silence that followed suddenly turned awkward.

“Rin…” Makoto said after a moment, voice pitched in that signature gentle tone of his, “What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?” Rin let out a heavy breath then, legs curling up to fold against his chest, pulling himself together as tight as possible against the cold that now seeped through his far too thin hoodie.

“It’s Sousuke.” He murmured, distinctly aware of how pathetic he probably looked and sounded.

“Yamazaki-kun? Is he ok?” Makoto asked worriedly.

“He’s started taking the drug.”

“Oh.” All it took was that single word, laden with heavy understanding, for the dam that had been keeping all of Rin’s frustrations, despairs, and anxieties at bay over the last few days to suddenly break.

“Oh, is right.” He quipped, bitterness staining his voice. “He’s started taking that damn drug, Makoto, and I know we talked about it, I know we both agreed to it, but I hate it, Makoto, I hate it so much.” The tightness in his chest seemed to unwind slightly as he spoke, which only spurred him on. “He’s tired, he’s slow, he’s not _Sousuke,_ anymore.” He twisted his hands into his hair. “He’s one of the best there is and now he’s not and for what? But he won’t change his mind, always pulling some bullshit excuse about how it’d be a hassle to move or he’s already comfortable here. He said he was scouted! But what if they take away his scholarship because his performance dropped so much? And because of an Omega like me?” Makoto hadn’t spoken once since Rin began his tirade and a pang of guilt shot through him for piling his problems onto the Alpha. “How come you weren’t like this, Makoto?” Rin asked quietly. “Is it affecting him more? What if it’s hurting him?” Makoto didn’t answer immediately.

“Actually…” He started, sounding hesitant. “I was the same way for the first couple of weeks.” Rin wilted at the words because that meant that what Sousuke was going through was normal, that Rin didn’t have an excuse to make him stop. But, if one hope was extinguished, then he would cling to the next

“So it’ll get better for him, at least?” He asked.

“Well, it depends on the person, but hopefully yes.” Makoto’s voice then took on a very gentle tone, and the effect was almost as if there were calm factors buzzing around Rin, even if he was alone. “You know, Rin, making a decision to take these drugs isn’t an easy one. Submission…doesn’t come easily to us Alphas, it’s in our instincts.” Rin curled tighter into himself, really feeling the cold now. He snorted.

“Yeah, and what of it?” he could almost picture Makoto shifting uncomfortably in his seat, looking for his words.

“I care about Haru very very much.” A frown plucked at Rin’s lips as the sudden subject change confused him. “And I made this decision _because_ of that.”

“Makoto—“

“Let me finish, Rin.” Rin fell silent, not used to sudden flare of dominance coming from the typically docile Alpha. “What I’m trying to say is...there might be something more motivating Yamazaki-kun to accept this condition. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself, but I think you should consider Yamazaki-kun’s perspective a bit more.” Rin stayed quiet, baffled by Makoto’s words.

“What do you mean, Makoto?” He asked, trying to gather his thoughts.

“Talk to him first, Rin, before you make any conclusions. But…let’s just say Alphas can recognize courting behavior when they see it.” Warmth flared to Rin’s cheeks, despite the biting cold. Suddenly the niggling suspicions that had been whispering in the back of his consciousness were brought to the surface, that ones that he had been so careful to push aside and avoid thinking about. His voice came out hushed and weak.

“You think he’s…courting me by doing this?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Rin. I can’t tell you what Yamazaki-kun’s intentions are. That’s why you should talk to him.” Rin stared at the tops of his sneakers in silence, face and ears still burning, with only the sound of Makoto’s gentle breathing crackling through the speakers. “Rin—“

“Thanks, Makoto.” Rin said finally, letting out a breath.

“…You’re welcome. I hope I didn’t cause any issues…”

“No, no, you didn’t. I just…have some things to think about now. Really, Makoto, thanks…I should get going, it’s getting pretty late for you, too.”

“Yeah. Well, I hope things work out, Rin…I guess we’ll see you at the tournament next week?”

“Yeah. See you, Makoto.”

 

* * *

 

Rin sighed as he re-entered the room, relieved as the warmth of the dorm finally melted the last of the chill that iced his skin. Sousuke had left the lights on, but a glance at the top bunk showed the gentle rise and fall of his sleeping form. Rin watched the rhythmic movement, musing how he’d left bothered by one problem only to return bothered by another. Heat suddenly flared within him again as he remembered Makoto’s words and he quickly looked away to make his way quietly to the closet.

The feelings that he had been actively suppressing for weeks flooded over him. In the past, he would have blamed the sensation on an imbalance of his hormones, perhaps due to going off the suppressants, experiencing a heat, and then continuing the suppressants. But he couldn’t do that now, not when there was a chance that Sousuke was…Rin swallowed hard as his face heated more and pull off his hoodie to hang it in the closet. He wanted to blame his feelings on the Omega inside of him, on instinct and instinct alone, but he knew that that was no longer the case. This was bigger than him, far bigger, and despite the romantic he was, it was terrifying. He took a deep breath to calm his fluttering pulse, a grave mistake because he caught a whiff of something familiar. Before he could stop himself, his hands were pushing his clothes aside in the closet until he reached the half Sousuke used.

The scent was faint and nearly stale, but was, without a doubt, one he had greatly missed. Throwing caution to the wind, Rin pulled the jacket closest to him and buried his face into the soft cloth, inhaling deeply. Relief spread through him, like a warm comforting embrace, until it suddenly changed to the dark figure caged over him, to the feel of hands roaming his skin, touching him with such tender caresses it made his skin shiver. Rin shuddered hard as a sudden burning desire overcame him and he briefly gripped onto the jacket tighter as he recalled his heat-induced fantasy, before shoving it back into the closet as shame engulfed him. He collapsed onto the bottom bunk, wincing as the creaking broke the silence through the room. When Sousuke did not stir above him, he breathed a sigh and closed his eyes as his mind raced.

Rin never thought this would happen to him. He never wanted to be like other Omegas. He always refused to conform to societal pressures telling him to keep his head down and his mouth shut. He sneered at the thought of finding a mate and bonding. He had a dream that he would stop at nothing to make come true, even if he had taken a rocky detour to get it. Yet, he had somehow done exactly what he had set out not to do: obey the Omega inside him. No, that wasn’t fair. Rin rolled onto his side, pulling his covers up around him, curling tight against himself. This wasn’t about just being an Omega anymore. This was about feeling he had had for a long while now, feelings he had refused to acknowledge but were now surfacing in a way he could not ignore. He rubbed his face into his sheets in a desperate attempt to cool the flushing heat that had settled there and on his ears. “Some things” to think about was an understatement.


	13. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies a little too quickly for Rin to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY LONG TIME NO SEE. 
> 
> I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated. Life has been...disagreeable to say the least. BUT I PROMISED THAT THIS FIC HAS NO BEEN ABANDONED. I AM STILL WORKING ON IT SO HERE'S AN UPDATE.

Rin groaned as he let his forehead fall with a soft thud against his desk. His face burned as he bit his lip and peeked up to once again look at the window displayed on the computer screen.

“This is so stupid…” he muttered to himself as he straightened in his seat once more to begrudgingly read the article patronizingly titled, “10 Ways to Tell You’re Being Courted.” An irritated tic twitched in his eyebrow by number five and he closed the window with a huff.

Rather than make fool of himself by blindly assuming his best friend may or may not be courting him, he thought research would be the answer. However, the scientific articles had been a bit too complex for him to understand fully and brought in factors and biology he didn’t have the time nor the patience to do _even more_ research for. Which brought him to the tacky click-bait articles like the one he had just dismissed. Of course, they were probably even less useful seeing as each one used broad, stereotypical, and quite frankly, very cheesy criteria that made even Rin’s romantic heart cringe.

He let out a sigh as he closed the laptop and crossed his arms. The one thing he did get out of his research attempt was that everyone courted differently and usually tailored it to suit whomever was being pursued. Which, in the end, left Rin with jack shit because if it was different every goddamn time, how was he supposed to tell? His fingers raked roughly through his hair, warmth flowing back into his cheeks as he thought back to when Sousuke first arrived that semester to recall any time Sousuke acted peculiarly…if peculiarly was even the way to put it. Sousuke was his best friend, his other self who knew Rin better than anyone else, so clearly, Rin thought with embarrassment, Sousuke would know exactly what would appeal to him. Yet, Rin couldn’t recall anything Sousuke had done that could be considered “courting”. Nothing, except for the fact that Sousuke had been stubborn about using the drug, which, Rin very clearly recalled, irritated him to no end; the exact opposite of what courting is supposed to do. Rin huffed again. Makoto had mentioned something about “recognizing courting behavior”; perhaps asking him would—

“That’s quite the expression you’ve got there. What are you thinking about?” Rin jolted violently in his seat and quickly looked up to see Sousuke looking down at him with an amused twist of his mouth. Heat flared once more down Rin’s entire body and he quickly turned away with a loud cough to hide his embarrassment.

“Nothing.” He muttered. He spared Sousuke a glance, assessing him. Sousuke had livened up significantly over the past few days, much to Rin’s immense relief. He was nearly back to his usual self, though he didn’t reach his original stamina and still started to nod off early in the evening.

“Here.” Rin yelped as something cold was pressed to his cheek and he jerked away from it to glare at the Alpha who brandished a sports drink. “I got you one.” Sousuke said, mouth still twisted in that infuriating smirk that made Rin’s stomach backflip. Rin only glowered but took the drink with mumbled thanks.

But, just as he brought the newly opened drink to his lips, number five flashed through his mind. _They buy things without being asked._ Rin lowered the drink slowly. It wasn’t unusual for Sousuke to bring him a drink every once in a while, Rin often returned the favor, but he couldn’t help the prickle that crawled across his skin on the back of his neck.

“Rin?” He looked over at Sousuke, who watched him with curious concern. “Are you alright?” Rin willed away the heat that once again threatened to warm his cheeks. He took a swift swig of the drink to give himself time to recollect himself.

“Yeah.” He said quickly then paused. “Hey Sousuke…?”

“Hm?” Sousuke had turned to his desk to leaf through a magazine. Rin stared at the drink in his hand.

“You…” Rin avoided the Alpha’s gaze as he looked back at him in question. “Do you want to go shopping, I mean—“ Rin coughed, suddenly realizing his words sounded awfully suspicious. He corrected himself. “I mean with the team and stuff. Prefecturals are coming up and some of the guys were talking about needing new gear.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sousuke replied easily with a shrug.

 

* * *

 

Rin chest rose and fell deeply with a steady controlled breath, an attempt to release the tensions that wound up inside him alongside the nerves. Prefecturals were finally upon them and the pressure of facing a significant turning point of his career settled heavily on his shoulders.

Despite his resolve to learn more about the confusing dance between his heart and his mind, the last few days hadn’t really allowed it. With the responsibilities of being the swim team captain, maintaining his grades, training with hope of being scouted as his last few chances approached, and on top of it all, he had been spending some time coaching Rei a couple nights a week, he had always been too busy to really think about anything else. Busyness, however, did not distract him from the hyperawareness he had suddenly developed of Sousuke’s every action, of every accidental brush that made his skin burn, of every favor Sousuke did for him even if it had been the result of a throwdown.

Speaking of which, Rin looked up at the nudge against his arm to the bus seat next to him. Sousuke watched him from the corner of his eyes, one dark brow arched in silent concern. Rin shook his head with a smirk.

“I’m fine, Sousuke.” He assured with a shrug. The air around them hummed pleasantly and Rin felt the tensions melt from his shoulders as Sousuke’s greatly missed scent washed over him. It had returned slowly over the course of the last few days; Rin had noticed it full force that night a few days ago when Sousuke gave his heart-felt demand for a spot on the relay team.

_“You smell different…” Rin murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. Sousuke shook the water from his hair like a dog, chest still heaving from the race._

_“Probably because I came off the drug a couple days ago. Couldn’t be less than the best if I was going to race you, right?”_

It had been a relief to have the usual Sousuke back. Though, it had taken a lot of willpower not to roll around in his bed after Sousuke had taken a nap to shake off the vestiges of his drug-induced fatigue. Rin dreaded to have it leave again.

When Rin woke up again from his nap, his limbs felt as if they were nothing more than mush. He hadn’t even noticed that his eyes had drifted as he watched the scenery zoom by.

“Oi.” He mumbled, trying to right himself in his seat. “Oi, Sousuke, cut it out. Any more of this and I won’t be able to stand up, let alone compete in half an hour.”

“Sorry…” Came the sheepish reply, the buzzing around them slowly faded. “You looked tense so I thought I’d try to help, now that I can.”

Rin hid the flush growing in his cheeks by turning away with a derisive snort.

“I wonder if it counts as drug use, using an Alpha’s calming factors before a competition.” There was a moment of silence.

“…Does it?” Rin had to turn at Sousuke’s tone and was met with the most scandalized look.

Rin snickered. He nudged his leg against Sousuke’s.

“I’m kidding. It doesn’t. Or at least not yet.” Rin shrugged. “There aren’t many extra rules for Omegas, seeing as…you know, not many make it that far.”

“Guess you’re a pioneer then.” Sousuke replied with a twinkle in his eye. Rin flashed a grin, bumping shoulders with him.

“Something like that.”

 

* * *

 

Adrenaline once hummed through Rin’s veins as they entered the tournament venue, shaking off the sluggishness of the bus ride. Patches of color dotted the bleachers in the natatorium where different teams had claimed their spots. Moving like an intimidating black mass, the Samezuka team lead by Rin came to a stop at a wide stretch of seats.

“Alright.” Rin barked to the group. “Get your things together and get changed, we’ll meet back here in half an hour for the start of the meet.”

Almost immediately after the affirmative chorus, Rin picked up the whispering from nearby teams and spectators.

_“Was that an Omega leading that team just now?”  
_

_"How sad of a group you gotta be to take orders from an Omega.”_

_“Even the Alphas are listening to him? How pathetic.”_

_“Bet he services them all.”_

Rin took a deep breath to battle the rage inside him. This wasn’t new. He had dealt with this shit for years. He had just forgotten there were more schools at this event, some from even more conservative places and thus made things more annoying.

A low growl rumbled from beside him and he turned to see Sousuke pinning the deadliest glare towards a huddled group a few rows up from them. Rin also saw a few of his teammates glowering.

The knowledge of having their support was more than enough to lift Rin’s spirits. He reached a hand out to tap Sousuke on the chest and met his intense gaze with a silent warning not to start anything. Sousuke’s eyes narrowed slightly but he squared his shoulders and turned to leave the bleachers in the direction of the locker rooms. The rest of the team followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know it was short and like...nothing happened, but I really just wanted to prove that I'm still alive. BUT NO WORRIES.........things will heat up very soon.


End file.
